Naraku's Offspring
by Nikki-Chan22
Summary: A whole year has passed when Kagome went to live with InuYasha and everyone.She starts to get homesick for her older cousin Kiki.A old legend,a stronger evil,and wishes pull Kiki and her loyal pet Cody into InuYasha's world. Where she mets a Demon Lord.
1. The Legend Chapter 1

Kagome was standing on a cliff over looking the village her and her friends were living now. It was Kaede's village. Her and Inuyasha were a couple now, and planned on spending they rest of their lives together. Sango and Miroku had already started a family with two twin girls, and a baby boy. Sango had gotten use to being a mother after three years, and Miroku was not such a pervert, well at least not around Sango for that much. He still got slapped across the face a few times. Inuyasha became the guardian of the village protecting it from demons, or any other normal dangers. Nothing big like his travels when it came to killing Naraku which he did with the help of his friends. Kagome was living the in federal area now she wanted to spend her life with her friends, and the love of her life Inuyasha. Koga the wolf demon that was inlove with Kagome got married to Amaya instead it was a cute wedding, to bad Koga wanted to kill have his pack for making fun of him for getting married. Shippo came and went from the village at times to train and get stronger in hopes of one day becaming strong to be on his own. Sango's little brother Kohaku went off to train in off of lands their pet and loyal friend Kirara went with Kohaku to keep him safe and protected. Rin the little girl who traveled with Lord Sesshomaru to was living in the village so one day she could make up her mind if she wanted to live her life with Sesshomaru, or as a normal human child in a village. Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken would come to the village so often and visit Rin. Sesshomaru would bring her new kimonos when he did. He would stay a few days in the forest by the village so Rin could visit him abit longer, and then he would be off again until next time. Everyone was living a pretty good life that was three years after beating Naraku, Kagome found her way back to her friends and went to live there. Now a year has passed, and Kagome is now 19 years old. To be honest as it started to get colder Kagome was often looking out into the river by the dare not tell anyone how she felt, but it was easy to see she was missing her family back in the future, however there was one person she missed most, and that was her older cousin Kiki.

"Kagome, come in before you catch a cold child." Kaede said walking over to Kagome. "Oh, sorry Kaede I was just thinking." Kagome spoke softly. "I know child the whole village can tell that our own priestess is far these days. "Kaede said, as her and Kagome walked back to the hut. "You and Inuyasha barely talk these days. May I ask why?" Kaede asked. Kagome sighed heavily, as she thought for a moment. "Kaede, is it normal to miss someone you are close to even though you and that person have different lives, and chose different paths along time ago?" Kagome asked staring into the fire that kept the hut warm. Kaede blinked for a second at Kagome's words, and then smiled softly. " Those that we have close bonds with never fade from our hearts infact they make us stronger. Is that way you have been quiet. There is someone back in your time that you miss don't you?" Kaede spoke knowing the answer far to well. Kagome looked up at Kaede. "Yes, her name is Kiki she is my older cousin. Her and I were close until she had to move back to the USA she became a singer there, and famous, but always had time to come back home for me. Just now I'm sure mom told her I left, or moved away. I never got the chance to tell Kiki the truth. I feel bad she was always there to protect me, and be there for me like a older sister. I never saw her as my cousin more like a big sister I could count on when I got into trouble, or needed someone. I guess you can say I miss her that much." Kagome said trying her best not to let her tears fall. Kaede comforted her, "Now, listen child if you wish to see her again all one needs to do is tell your friends, and see if the bone eater's well will let you see the one you want to see the most in your time. It let you see Inuyasha and your friends again. I'm sure your sister bond with Kiki will be strong enough to go back for a few days." Kaede said softly. Kagome just smiled at the thought. Then she decided to tell the others, as she left Kaede's hut and ran to where Sango and Miroku lived now only a few huts away. Inuyasha was on making his rounds about the village to make sure it was safe before he went back home to spend time with Kagome. "You want to what?" Sango asked in a state of shock. "You heard me right Sango. I want to go back and tell my cousin Kiki everything." Kagome said. "Do you have a fever Kagome?" Miroku asked putting his hand on Kagome's forehead. "No, I don't, but there is a reason I want to tell her." Kagome said. Sango and Miroku listened to Kagome as she told them of Kiki, and how they use to be. "I understand now why you want to tell her Kagome." Sango said smiling thinking of the bond she had with her little brother. "Well, why not this Kiki sounds nice. Also if she is a entertainer like you said. A lot of Lords and Ladies would like her to perform she would be quite a show case here." Miroku said. Sango glared at him she knew what he was thinking about. Unknown to them Inuyasha heard the whole thing, and came in not to happy. "There is no one in hell I'm letting you go back. You almost did not come back last time." Inuyasha shouted to Kagome. Kagome just glared at Inuyasha. "Just because you don't have a strong bond with Sesshomaru does not mean you can stop me from trying to save my bond with Kiki. I will have you know if not for Kiki telling me stories of the federal area and letting me to believe the half-breeds and full demons, and demon slayers along with everything else in this world. I would have thought I was insane when I first got here. Grandpa tried his best to teach him, but it never worked Kiki was the only one in the family who made the stories of the past seem real and fun." Kagome said shouting back as she left friends' hut and went to the one she shared with Inuyasha. "Inuyasha you did it again. Don't you see how much this means to Kagome to want to tell Kiki." Sango said holding her one year old baby boy in her arms. "Whatever." Inuyasha said leaving the hut. Sango was about to follow when Miroku stopped her. "No, let them both be for now. Inuyasha is to pig headed to say it, but he is afraid he will lose Kagome like he almost did last time. We can't blame him on that part for we to don't want to lose Kagome, however, seeing Kiki means a lot to Kagome. So it is a two way path that either way someone will get hurt." Miroku said. Sango just nodded to agree with him. Kaede was sitting in her hut, as she looked out her window she felt a strange power in the air. She walked outside her hut. " Elder Kaede what is it?" Rin asked who was now 11 years old. "Something strange and new is in the air. Almost like a feeling that peace is coming to a end and soon." Kaede said softly. "Elder Kaede I think it is just cold out, besides if anything bad happens with have the warriors of our village that killed Naraku here, and we also have Lord Sesshomaru to come and aid us as well if needed." Rin spoke. Kaede smiled at the young child's way of talking. Kaede knew that Sesshomaru would only protect the village for Rin's sake and no one else.

Deep in the forest under the tree the Inuyasha was pinned to laid the last remains of Naraku. Some of his bones never turned to ash due to the fact not even the earth would take all of him, so Kaede had no choice, but to seal away Naraku's remaining bones into the tree, and put a protecting spell around it to keep anyone who would try to summon Naraku back to life away from the tree. The bones of Naraku started to shake and make noise scaring the birds on the tree away.

~Back In Future Times~

"Kiki, wake up you got to go to a photo shoot, and go eat breakfast with the contest winner from last night's award show." said Kiki's mother. Kiki groaned as she got out of bed. It was 6am in the morning last time she had to get up this early was for school,but now she was 21, and no longer went to school. She did college work online due to the fact she was always busy. Kiki got up, and went to the mirror her dark blue eyes where so dark they almost looked purple, her long black wavy hair went to her hips. She got out her hair brush and started to brush her hair. She had her mother's eyes, and her father's hair which she cursed under her breath for having. "I would guess you are cursing for having my hair." Her father said. Kiki turned around to see her father. "Papa." She said excitedly and went up to hug him. He hugged his daughter back tightly. To Jack his daughter was the most wonderful gift he owned. Yes, he did have other children, but they were all spoiled and more. Kiki was the youngest and was most favored by her father, their happy moment was ruined when Kiki's older siblings came down stairs. "That is my hair brush Kia." Missy yelled. "No, it is mine Missy yours is pink mine is blue." Kia said shouting back. Kiki looked at her father, and her father sighed. "Enough you both!" Jack shouted. His wife Maya came up stairs to see both girls fighting, however just like always when they said momma she went to them and babies them like always. "Jack, be nice the girls can't help, but fight. They share the same room. Not like they are Kiki, and get their own room." Maya said. "They are sharing a room until they learn to get along. Kiki does not fight with them and even when one of them start to. I have seen Kiki walk away, and not say anything for it will cause trouble. She knows how to act." Jack said back he was now pissed. Kiki did not want her father mad so she went into her room, and gave Missy a blue hair brush. "Missy, you left your hair brush in my room last night when you borrowed my blow dryer." Kiki said softly. Missy blinked, and not wanting to look stupid since she was the older one out of all the kids. "Well, anyone can make a mistake. So the fighting between Kia and I was your fault since you did not bring me my hair brush back when I forgot it." Missy said trying to act mature. "Missy, say what you want." Kiki said not being effect by Missy's words. Two smaller boys came up behind Kiki and tried to scare here. They both had brown hair, and blue eyes. They were the youngest of the children. "Hiku and Riku." Kiki said happily hugging her siblings. They both laughed, and went to Kiki's room. A large black dog that looked like a wolf came running into Kiki's room. His name was Cody he was Kiki's pet, and loyal friend to the end. Jack let go of Kiki so she could go into her room, she shut the door only to hear her parents fight over Missy and Kia again. "They are so spoiled." Riku said sitting down on Kiki's bed. "Sis, are you okay?" Hiku asked seeing that Kiki was looking at a picture of her and Kagome. "Yes, I'm fine just missing Kagome that is all. Since she went off and got married to her boyfriend Inuyasha from what Aunt Yuki told me. I have not heard from her. I guess marriage life makes it rough on you." Kiki said to the boys. "Well, you will get married one day too, and have a big wedding everyone will come miles around to see Kiki Moon famous singer of all music finally getting married." Riku said laughing. Cody barked in agreeing, "Don't you start either Cody." Kiki said smiling. "Kiki, the limo is here to take you to the photo shoot. Remember you got that CD to make at five." Maya called out. "I know mom thanks." She said getting ready. She got her stuff, she hugged the boys good bye. Cody and her rushed out the door into the limo. Cody went everywhere Kiki never moment since she got Cody did he leave her side, and he never planned on either. Cody loved Kiki as his mistress, and master. Kiki looked down at Cody, and rubbed behind his ears, Cody's tongue hang out and he wagged his tail. "To bad not everyone is that easy to please." Kiki said. She looked out the window, and wondered what her cousin was doing.

~Back In The Federal Times~

"InuYasha! Put me down now!" Kagome shouted as InuYasha was holding on to her as they both were in a tree. "InuYasha you are being childish she just wants to see her cousin." Miroku said as he glared up at Inuyasha for be having like a two year old. "He was never this bad before." Sango said. "That was before InuYasha finally told Kagome what we all knew. Now, he is acting like a child just because Kagome wants to see her cousin." Miroku said. "If she wants to see this Kiki so badly have Kiki come here." Inuyasha shouted from the tree top. "InuYasha, you know that is impossible not like Kagome would be gone for good." Sango said. "That is not true child Kagome could infact be stuck in her own time forever if she went back." Kaede said going to the tree. Kaede sighed as she took a deep breath. "Sit Inuyasha." said Kaede and when she did InuYasha hit the ground hard. Miroku got Kagome before she fell. "I did not think that could work anymore." Sango stated. Kagome got down from Miroku's arms, as they all looked at Kaede. "It only works for me now since Kagome and InuYasha are lovers, however, it will work for Kagome if InuYasha keeps it up again. You would think he would stop acting so childish." Kaede said softly. "What a minute where is Rin? She is not normally here at this time of day. Normally after so many full moons Sesshomaru comes to see her does he night." Kagome said. "You are right child the third moon did pass last night, but it was purple. I have not seen a moon like that in all my life." Kaede stated. "A purple full moon I wonder what that could mean." Sango said. "It is probably just something stupid like everything else half the time around here." Inuyasha said. "Oh Inuyasha be good, and it is not stupid. A sign of the purple full moon means the Moon fighter as come to light so the story goes." Miroku said. They all looked at him as if he had gone nuts. "Moon fighter?" Kagome asked confused. Kaede just shook her head. "It is a hold story that goes back to before the death of the great dog demon." Kaede said. Inuyasha's eyes pricked up when he heard those words he knew what it meant. That meant it happened when his father was alive. "The story goes that she was friends with the great dog demon, and there when he had many battles. She was his loyal follower, and best friend. She had the powers of the stars and moon, and even the storms of the lands, however, with all this power she had a dark side to that would come out. That dark power is what got her killed she died in a battle a few years after InuYasha's birth. She had made a vow in her own blood and in the name of her dear friend the great dog demon that one of her daughters would come back in her name, and protect both off spring, she would guide one, but be loyal to the other. She marked the both pups that only her daughter could see." Kaede spoke. Everyone looked at her, InuYasha just growled. "That is stupid how come I never heard of this before." InuYasha demanded to know. "Because it was a lost story that no one thought would happen until the purple moon, but there have been many purple moons since that time. She was the best friend of your father InuYasha. That is how she is known, but always for being the holder of the element heart. Her daughter was to only come back when the Dark Lord was to come, and try to take hold of the lands again." Kaede said to him. "Dark Lord?" Shippo said in fear as he went up Kagome's shirt, Kagome blinked as she felt Shippo shake abit, and InuYasha growled more trying to pull Shippo out of her shirt. Everyone else just signed. "But it is just a story the dark lord was one of the main for lords of the lands at time and he was destory by the great dog demon, and the moon fighter along with lord of the east, north, south." Miroku said,as he started to walk back to the village. Sango followed, as Inuyasha got hit on top the head by Kagome, who was now holding Shippo in her arms, and went to the village. Kaede shook her head, and went off to look for Rin.

"Rin, where are you?" Kohaku asked looking around the river side. "I'm here Kohaku I was just seeing if I could see Lord Sesshomaru on his way." Rin said happily. Kohaku smiled he was happy to see Rin so excited by seeing Sesshomaru again. After, all he had gotten to know her and he even had a crush on the 11 year old Rin. They at met when she traveled with Sesshomaru and she was seven at the time. Now 11 she was growing up, and even more of a handful. Sesshomaru could tell each time he came to see her, poor Kaede loved Rin as her grandchild just it was hard to keep up with the spirited young girl who just seem to want to be on the ran. It was easy to see that Rin needed a young woman would could keep up with her, and someone who could help Kaede with her when Kagome was busy traveling with InuYasha. "Rin are you okay?" Kohaku asked seeing Rin's face look down. "I'm okay Kohaku just I wonder when Lord Sesshomaru will bring me what I really want instead of all these kimonos." Rin said. "What is that you want?" Kohaku asked. "A mom!" Rin said happily. Kohaku's eyes got wide, and he fell over. "Kohaku..Kohaku." Rin spoke softly poking him with a stick. Kohaku got up, and looked at Rin as if she had lost her mind. "You want a mom? You are just now saying something. Why did you not tell Lord Sesshomaru this before?" Kohaku asked half dazed still. "Because Naraku was in the way of everyone's happiness, and I did not want to bother Lord Sesshomaru with such things. He was always content with just Master Jaken and I." Rin spoke softly. Just then they both heard Sango calling them for dinner. "Time to head back." Kohaku said. Rin started to walk back until she saw a falling star. She smiled happily, and closed her eyes to make wish. Then when she did she felt the wind stop blowing as if the whole area became quiet. Then she saw a faded light in the forest. "It is by Inuyasha's forest. I better tell Lady Kaede." Rin said running to tell the others.

~Back In Future Times~

Kiki was on her way home when the driver of the limo stopped in the limo. "David, what is wrong why have you stopped?" Kiki asked. "Well, Miss Kiki it seems there is a traffic jam what right it might be awhile." David said. Kiki got a annoyed look on her face, as she sat back. Cody put his head out the window, and sniffed the air something about it was different then before. He saw the full moon and it was purple he studied it only to have Kiki calls his name. Cody looked to her and barked for her to see the full moon. "What is it boy?" Kiki asked going to the window. Kiki saw the moon, and looked back at Cody. " A purple moon? What the heck?" Kiki thought to herself, Cody could tell she was thinking the same thing he was. "Cody the moon is purple right?" She asked him. Cody nodded his head. "What is wrong Miss Kiki?" David said. "Nothing umm David you know you have worked hard all day driving me everywhere why don't you take the night off. I need to walk Cody anyway." Kiki said making up an excuse. Cody barked acting like he wanted to walk around. "Miss Kiki, your father would be sore at me if I did." David said. "Look you are my driver, and I say you have the night off okay. Now, I will walk Cody home so he can do his thing, and be home before to long. Tell dad not to be so mean to you when you get home." Kiki said opening up the car door, and Cody jumped out with her. David was about to stop her, but it was to late. Cody and Kiki both disappeared into the shadows of the city. Cody and Kiki stopped running when they were sure David would not follow them anymore. "I don't know why I wanted to get out of there so badly like I had this bad feeling something is going to happen." Kiki said trying to caught her breath. Cody shook his head and sketched behind his ear. Cody looked around and saw the entrance to the old park, he sniffed the air, and barked loudly taking off into the park. "Wait, Cody!" Kiki shouted as she ran after him. The more the smell got to Cody's nose the more he took off after Kiki had a hard time keeping up. " I swear if it was not my love for wolves and dogs. I would have gotten a cat." Kiki said still running to keep up with Cody. Cody got to a lake, dead rotten trees surrounded the lake, the moon was shining brightly upon the lake. When Kiki got to it she saw the lake looked beautiful, the rest of the place looked dead and scary, however, the lake gave it a peaceful glow to it all. Kiki got closer to the lake were Cody sat at. He wagged his tail happily as Kiki sat down with. "This is what you were barking at? A lake?" Kiki just looked at Cody. "You truly are a one of a kind wolf." Kiki said pulling Cody close to her and bury her face in his fur. Cody just stood still not getting a good feeling about the way the wind in the city was. He tried his best to wonder what it could be, but he knew that being here and keeping Kiki safe was his job. So he waited, until the wind started to die down, before he would walk back with her home. Kiki started to doze off as the wind blew gently in on her arms and body. Cody looked around as he barked again, Kiki could not longer hear him as she went into a deep sleep. Cody looked to Kiki, then heard something as he looked around to see shadow figures moving around. He growled loudly one of the shadows started to get close. Cody barked loudly, when he did the moon light from the light started to shimmer brightly making the shadows back off the shimmer got brighter, and brighter until the whole lake and everything around the lake was in a bright glow. "Don't worry Cody they can't come into the light. That is what they fear most. They are the demons of the past that wish to rule the future." Said a voice. Cody looked up to see a woman who looked like she was in her 40s she had light purple, and blue hair, she had a tail that looked like a horse that matched the same as her hair. The woman's eyes was a dark purple. She wore a kimono that was white with stars, and moon shapes on it. Instead of it being a long kimono it was short that went a little past her upper hips. The woman smiled warmly at Cody when she landed on the water. Cody got in front of Kiki, "You truly do love your mistress no harm will come to her, or you. The shadows come to claim her pure heart she is the begin of my legend I made, and a promise I made to a old friend. Will you help me in bring her to the state in return I promise no harm will come to her." The woman spoke. Cody felt a gentleness from her, "I know how she is treated at home by her mother and sisters. How only her father is the only person on this earth besides you that cares of her." The woman said. Cody looked at her as he nodded his head. "By this time tomorrow a deed will be done that will cause her world to change long with the part and future as well. In order to stop this the past must met the future. It did once three years ago it is time for it to do it again." The woman said. "I shall give you the gift of speaking, and of what is to come." The woman said as she did the shadows started to get close her light was dimming, "Protect her until she chose the one she will be loyal to, and the one she must be guardian too." The woman said, the moon shot a beam to Cody and Kiki when it did the waters of the lake started to run over, until Cody and Kiki were got in the tides of it. Then, everything went black for Cody as the waters to Kiki and Cody under.

(Hoped you all liked the first chapter of Naraku's Offspring sorry it took so long to get out let me know what you think. Please rate and review.)


	2. Luna's Daughter Returns

"Okay, Rin I don't see anything at all." Inuyasha barked he was getting annoyed they had spent four hours out there. "I did see something Inuyasha. It was a big light that came from this way." Rin stated. One thing Rin hated and that was to be called a lair. She missed traveling with Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken. "I rather put up with Master Jaken calling me names again, and Lord Sesshomaru being quiet then put up with this half-breed at times." Rin thought to herself. Everyone could tell she had a abit of Sesshomaru in her now if only alittle. "Inuyasha, don't be so mean to Rin. If she said she say something then I would believe her, besides it could have been further off then what Rin thinks." Kagome said. Rin was glad Kagome believed her still. "Well, whatever it was it sure is not here now." InuYasha said. "Kagome! InuYasha come quick." Kaede's voice could be heard from the other side of some bushes. IunYasha and Kagome came running with Rin along side them. Miroku and Sango were standing beside Kaede. When InuYasha and Kagome got there the tree that InuYasha was once pinned to was cut in off and the seal that held Naraku's bones, and heart was gone as well. "That strange light that young Rin saw must of hit the tree." Sango said. "Yes, but what force of nature could have broken my seal. It was strong enough with the help of Kagome to keep that tree standing for years to come." Kaede said. Kagome thought for a minute, as a bad feeling came over her. 'It can't be the tree is full grown in my time and like over 500 years old still. So how can the tree be cut down." Kagome stated. Everyone was confused by it. Until they heard a groan almost like growling. Kaede went to the other side of the tree to see a young boy laying on the ground. His hair was long, and black with blue ends. He had pointed ears, and his body was covered in markings of dark blue. "A full demon?" Kaede questioned. Kagome looked at him, "He is a demon a full demon, those markings the star with the moon inside it on his back." Kagome said. InuYasha smelt the air. "I have never smelt that kind of breed before." InuYasha said covering his nose. "What do you mean InuYasha?" Miroku asked. "He smells of dog, and wolf together." InuYasha stated. "A mix-breed that is a breed rare then a half breed. Not many demons breed out of their own kind inless it is with a human, but for two full blooded demons to mate with each other that are different. You will be surprised what comes of their offspring." Kaede said. "Well, we can't leave him here we need to help him." Kagome stated as she jumped into the hole that the mix-breed laid in. "She is right. InuYasha if you would be so kind as to bring him into my hut so I may look over his wounds." Kaede said. InuYasha just mumbled under his breath picking up the demon, and taking him to Kaede's hut. Everyone followed, Kagome and Kaede back at the hut started to dress the wounds of the demon. He had short dark blue markings that when all the way up on his arms. As Kaede moved to get some herbs from a pot Kagome noticed that the demon was wearing something around his neck, as she bend over she took a hold of the gold looking thing around on the end of the shot necklace he wore around his neck. "Cody…" Kagome said softly. She then looked him over he was wearing only pants of this time and has boots on to cover his feet, but no shirt, or any kind of weapon with him. "This is a collar." Kagome stated. "A collar child what on earth is that?" Kaede asked. "Back in my time collars are given to pets you know like, dogs, cats, or any other kind of animal that is a pet.. This is a spike collar so whoever owns this demon must be someone rich." Kagome said. "At least we know his name." Kaede said. "For now let him rest I'm sure by tomorrow he will be well, and can tell us what happen to him." Kaede said. Kagome just nodded walking out of Kaede's hut, however, something was bothering Kagome. "That name is the same name of Kiki's wolf. She named him that after our favorite film star Cody Stone. That collar looks like the one she and I picked out for him when he was old enough to have one." Kagome said. "Could that demon be related to the Cody back in the future, or maybe could that be Cody Kiki's Cody." Kagome thought. She shook her head. "Me being homesick to see Kiki is really getting to me, however, I got to ask that demon tomorrow just to make sure." Kagome said going into her hut.

The next morning came as the sun beat down on the same village that was known as Kaede's village. Kagome walked out of the hut InuYasha was up already making his rounds since last night he had went back to making rounds in the forest. Miroku and Sango had spent the morning trying to find Naraku's remaining bones, but to no use it was as if they were gone. Kaede started to think as the morning went on that maybe by chance the bones and the heart of Naraku turned to ash when the full demon hit the tree. Close to noon the young full demon started to wake up. Kagome and Kaede were in the hut, when they heard the demon groan. "Ki..ki…"He said softly. Kagome went over to him. "You are awake." Kagome said happily. He sat up and put his hand to his head he felt as if he had been hit with a metal bat if not more. When his eyes came to he looked around to see a old woman and a younger woman, but his eyes widen when he got the younger woman's scent. "Kagome.." He said softly Then he blinked he realized he was talking, he wondered how that could be, he looked at his arms to see they were not like before, but human arms. He looked himself over to see he was no longer on all fours. "What is this? Why can I talk like a normal human? I feel different. Wait!" He thought to himself then he remembered back at the lake. "That woman she said something about giving me the voice to talk and the gift to see things yet to come. She also talked of Kiki. Speaking of Kiki?" He looked around. "Where is she? Where is my mistress?" He asked out loud. "Wait oh, your wounds are still bad." Kagome said. "You don't understand I have to find her. Where is she?" He asked again getting worried. "Listen young demon ye were the only one we found in InuYasha's forest. We do not know of ye's mistress at all." Kaede spoke. "Then that means her and I must of gotten spilt up after the lake water took us under.." He said. He looked at Kagome again. "That is Kagome's scent Kiki's younger cousin, but was she not to be gone and married to some man." He said to himself. " Your name is Cody right?" Kagome asked. He looked at her abit, "Yes, my name is Cody it was given to me by my mistress." Cody answered. "May I ask what your mistress's name is?" Kagome asked again. "That is kind of silly that you would forget your own cousin's name Kagome. You know her name is Kiki." Cody said softly. "I was right about this demon somehow this is Cody Kiki's pet, just how did he come here and why does he look like this. He looked like a full blooded demon. That means if he is here Kiki came here was well. How did they both get here?" Kagome asked herself. "Kagome, please tell me you have seen Kiki? I can tell you have a lot of questions to ask, and so do I, but right now my main job is to find Kiki." Cody said annoyed that he lost her. "I was so stupid I should not have trusted that woman. Her saying Kiki would be fine. How can she? This world is not our own I can tell. The smells, and sounds are different the feelings of this world are not the same. If Kiki wakes up, or is awake she will not know what to think. I'm not there to protect her. Kiki forgive me. You saved me from the dog pound when I was a pup, and now I don't even know where you are." Cody said to himself. InuYasha came into the hut to see that the full demon he carried back was awake. "So I see the lazy ass is awake finally." InuYasha said. Kagome put her hands into a fist. "InuYasha, I love you, but SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" Kagome shouted, as she did there was now big hole by the entrance of Kaede's hut. Cody blinked as he looked to Kagome and then InuYasha. "So that is your husband Kagome?" Cody asked. "He smells like a dog, but also human." Cody spoke again. "My husband?" Kagome asked freaking out. "Yes, your mom told Kiki that you got married to someone you knew for awhile after your schooling was done. It hurt Kiki badly that you did not let her come to the wedding, but I can see why now. I can tell by him and the smell of this world. It is not the world Kiki and I are from." Cody said softly trying to get up, get use to his new legs. "Cody, be careful you are not use to walking on two legs." Kagome said going over to Cody to help him up. "Thank you Kagome." Cody said. InuYasha crawled out of the hole to see Kagome helping Cody to stand. "That is real nice Kagome, help him, but you make me go ten feet under." InuYasha said. "Oh be quiet. Cody is not use to walking on two legs InuYasha. Cody in our world walks on all fours not two. He is my cousin's pet. Turns out not only is Cody here, but that means Kiki is to somewhere out there." Kagome said. InuYasha got up and walked over to Cody. "So what are you anyway?" InuYasha asked glaring. "I'm a mix-breed that is what Kiki called me anyway one of my parents was a full blooded wolf, and the other was a full blooded dog. So I'm abit big for my size when it comes to normal dogs, or wolves in my world." Cody spoke. "Pets? Sounds like in your world demons are slaves to humans. Never catch me bowing down to some human." InuYasha said. Cody growled, and kicked InuYasha out of the hut. Cody jumped out after him. "I don't care if you speak of any other humans that way InuYasha, but you better leave Kiki out of it. Or so help me you will see why no one hurts Kiki, or talks ill of her when I'm around." Cody growled. "Geez I was just saying around here demons don't bow down to humans it is the other way around. You got a lot to learn Cody. That is a weird name." InuYasha said. "Better then being named InuYasha." Cody said being a smartass back. "Okay you two enough. This is not going to help we got questions for Cody like he us questions for us. So you both get along or else." Kagome shouted. Cody just tuned his back to InuYasha hating the fact someone thought low of Kiki before knowing her. "InuYasha, please don't speak of Kiki that way. She is my cousin, and I want to find out why she is here." Kagome said going after Cody. Cody found a lake to sit by to let his head cool. He had never had such strength before like he felt now in his body. "That strange woman did more then just give me the gift of talk and seeing the future." Cody thought. 'Cody. There you are." Kagome said. Cody looked behind him his dark blue eyes just looked at Kagome. "Kagome, what is it? I'm sorry about your lover back there I did not mean to act out of nature." Cody said. Kagome sat next to him, and sighed abit. "It is okay Cody I know why you did it, it was your love and bond with Kiki. I want you to tell me everything that has happen." Kagome said. Cody just nodded, and told her all he knew of what happen to him and Kiki through the past years since she left the future. "So she has been holding all that in." Kagome said in a state of shock. 'And that woman you spoke of sounded like a full demon, however, we must know more of her and what she wants with Kiki.. First thing fist we got to find Kiki that is our main goal." Kagome said. Cody just smiled abit and nodded. He could tell Kagome might be older, but her love for Kiki did not change at all. "Now, that I have answered your questions Kagome. Tell me this how did you come to be in this world? Why not tell Kiki about this? You seem to have been living in this world for sometime in order to have friends that are close to you, and a lover that you say is a half breed. So please tell me as your friend how did all this come to be?" Cody asked looking at her. Kagome did not know where to begin, or even how to tell Cody. "Well, Cody it all started.." With that Kagome and Cody spent the rest of the afternoon by the river side, as Kagome told Cody everything that happen. Sango and Miroku joined them soon to get to know Cody, as for InuYasha he swallowed his pride for now, and everyone listened as Kagome had help from the others to tell Cody about Naraku and all the trouble he caused. "A half-breed caused so much trouble, and it took all of you and the help of this Lord Sesshomaru as you say to stop him. A man that kills his own children to get what he wants, but first uses them. He is no man at all only a shadow of a man." Cody stated. "Cody, you seem to be very wise for a demon so young." Miroku said he could tell that Cody was full of wisdom maybe even more then anyone he had know. "Kiki, loves to ready about history, and more about half-breeds and demons. She would read for hours and study on them about the history of Japan. She read a lot more then just Japan as well. Even when I walked on all fours and did not speak the same tongue Kiki did not mean I could not read what she was reading. She would mostly read out loud so I to could here and listen." Cody said to Miroku. "Cody was always the smartest dog back in our world." Kagome stated with a giggle. Cody smiled as his wolf tail wagged abit this just made Inuyasha annoyed. "They ye all are. I was starting to wonder. It will be nightfall soon. I have sent some men to look for Kiki if she is not around these parts then she must have been sent somewhere else. I can only pray that the heaven watch over her if she is in did human." Kaede said looking up at the stars. Kagome swallowed hard, "Don't worry Kiki we will find you and when we do I promise to tell you the truth." Kagome thought to herself.

The sun set in the west just as it always did, a young girl laid on the shore side of the Western Lands. The waves of the oceans hit her face gently. She started to groan, as she opened her eyes slowly she saw the ocean. She turned her head slowly her eyes scanned the area around her, she did not know this place it was strange to her. "Hel..p….some..one.." she said faintly. That is when she started to feel the pain through out her whole body, it felt as if it was on fire, and her body ached like someone had put knife wounds all over her. She tried her best to sit up, when she did she let out a small moan the pain in her back shot up to her neck. "What is going on? Why does my body feel like it is on fire?" The young woman said. "Where am I? I don't remember this place, or how I got here." She said to herself. She bought her knee up to as he put her elbow on it she laid her right hand on her forehead to hold her head up as she tried her best to collect her thoughts. That is when it hit her, "The lake I fell asleep by the lake cuddling to Cody then I woke up here." She said trying to get up. "No, good my body is to weak I need to rest, but where this place is unknown to me." She thought. "This sucks normally I have been kicked and hit in the stomach so I should be use to this by now." She thought to herself again, just then she heard the sound of horses, she sat there hearing them come closer," Maybe if I stay here they will be able to help me, and let me know where I am." She said. The sound got louder as it did Kiki saw them come into view. The horsemen stopped, but on top of them were not humans at all they were all demons, or half-breeds. Kiki looked at them, as she backed away abit. "What matter of creature is this?" One of them asked. "Whatever she is she sure is quite a beauty. Never seen a creature more fair and breath taken in all my life." The other man said. "What is going on here men?" A voice said coming from the group of men. His horse was black that he rode on, he looked at the young woman. He studied her abit, as he got off his horse. "Please young lady don't be afraid my men and I will not hurt you, but may I ask why you are in these parts. It is nightfall and demons of great and evil power come out at night." He said. The girl just blinked she did not know what to think of him, however, it was better then no one being around at all right. "I don't know how I got here sire. I was with my wolf when I feel asleep when I came to I was here, and I don't know where my wolf is either." She spoke softly. Realizing her loyal friend was not with her made her wonder if he was okay. "Your wolf? Do you belong to a wolf pack then?" The man asked. "No, I do not either does my wolf. Have you seen him? His fur is pure black, and he was dark blue eyes." She asked. "I'm afraid not the only wolf pack that lives in the Western Lands is the snow wolves." He said. "Western Lands?" She said in shock. "Yes, young lady." He spoke. "So that is where I am at the Western Lands." She thought quietly. "It is getting dark ,and I can't let a young woman as yourself stay out here after dark. That would not be noble of me and Mi'Lady would be not pleased if I'm late. So please climb on my horse, and I shall take you to the village close to the palace." The man said. "Thank you." She said getting up, but that is when the pain came back. The man helped her up, when she got a better look at him he had fox ears and a fox tail. "He is not human." She thought. His hair was yellow with green eyes. "Come men Lady Inukimi will be waiting for us." Said the man. "Lady Inukimi?" The girl said blinking. "By the way my name is Con, and what is yours?" Con asked as he started to had to the palace. "My name is Kiki Moon."Kiki said softly. "Kiki Moon that is a pretty name. Does not both names together mean Flower Of The Moon Dog." He said softly. "Yes, That is what my name means, my father named me." Kiki said softly. "He picked a good name for the Lady Inukimi is a full dog demon." He said. "A full what?" Kiki asked. "You do not know of a full demon?" He asked looking at her. "No, I do not I have only heard of stories of them. Where I come from no thing like that is real." Kiki said. "Well, then it must be peaceful where you come from." Con said softly. Kiki nodded. The horsemen made the way to the palace by nightfall. "Okay, men put up the horse, and I shall tell the Lady we are back." Con said getting off his horse, as he helped Kiki off of it as well. The horse made it's way to Kiki, and rubbed it's head on hers. Kiki was shocked by what it did, then she felt more safe around this creature then she did Con. She petted the horse as it made a gently noise. "He likes you."Con said. "Yes, he does, but.." Kiki did not speak anymore when she saw whip marks on the horse. "Do you whip your horses?" Kiki asked looking at Con. "Yes, only when they do not listen like a horse creature they are lower then humans." Con said. Something inside Kiki started to boil inside her as she put her hand to her chest. She opened her eyes as they glowed purple, she shook her head, as her eyes went back to normal. "It is wrong what you do to them." Kiki said. "Come on Kiki the lady will want to see you." Con said. Kiki just looked at him, as she followed. "I got a bad feeling about this." Kiki thought.

"Lady Inukimi, it is good to see you I was shocked when you called me to your palace. What honor do I have with you Mi'Lady?" Said a older neko. The neko was female and had light brown hair with grey eyes. Her neko ears and tail were the same color as her hair. "Stara, I called you here to see if you had any news or wether or not my son Sesshomaru has decided to take a mate yet. It is almost mating season for the dog demons on the West and what would it look like if my son missed a other mating season." Inukimi spoke. Stara just smirked, Stara was been in the family of the great dog demons for a long time she was the keeper of Sesshomaru when he was a pup when the great dog demon left Inukimi he put Sesshomaru under Stara's care so Stara was more of a mother to Sesshomaru then Inukimi was. "He is still young and has a lot to deal with since peace has been back in the lands he spends most of his time still traveling and protecting what was once his father's, but now with more compassion these days, and less of the cold heart, well that is if you can tell the difference that is." Stara said softly. Just then Con came in with Kiki behind him. Stara and Inukimi looked up. "Mi'Lady I have returned the demons that have been a problem to you are now all gone. " Con spoke kneeling before Inukimi. Stara looked from Con to Kiki. Inukimi also looked to the girl. "Who is she?" Inukimi asked in a annoyed way. "Her name is Kiki Moon my men and I found her on the beach on our way here My Lady." Con said. "Well, girl where to you come from?" Inukimi asked. "I come from the USA you know the Untied States of America." Kiki said. "America? What kind of land is that and who rules it?" Inukimi asked again. Kiki then realized that she was not in her world, before she thought maybe she was in some weird dream like state like she had dreamed of worlds like this before, but now she was rethinking everything. "Your clothes are different to no doubt." Inukimi said. Stara looked at the girl and then realized she had heard of a girl who wore weird clothes and traveled with Sesshomaru's younger brother InuYasha. Not even two minutes later Stara had put two and two together. "It is because my Lady Inukimi she does not come from this time. She comes from the same time that InuYasha's woman does. If you can remember that stories how your son Sesshomaru and InuYasha with the aid of a monk and a demon slayer along with a girl not from this time destroyed the demon Naraku." Stara said softly she went over to Kiki. " So you mean to tell me that this girl might come from the same time as the other girl." Inukimi said. "Yes, indeed my lady." Stara said. "This has nothing to do with me Con if you want the girl then fine you may have her. I do not need to see a human girl in my sight." Inukimi said. Stara's eyes widen she knew that just because Sesshomaru did in someways show compassion for humans abit now did not mean his mother did. Stara also knew for now she could not get involved she knew of only one demon that could stop Inukimi. "Thank you my lady she will make a beautiful mate to had to my collection of other 16 mates I have around the lands." Con said going to Kiki. Kiki's eyes widen as she could not believe what she heard. "Wait! I'm not some pet that can be given away, let alone going to be a demon's mate whatever in heck that means." Kiki stated. 'Don't worry Kiki you will come to like it here after we get you changed into proper clothes and looks you will fit right in." Con said getting closer to her. Stara was about to speak, but before she could a moon beam shot from the moon into the throne room of Inukimi blocking Con's path to Kiki just then beam got brighter as a painting that was hang on the wall shown the great dog demon standing tall and proud, but along side him stood a demon of great beauty the demon was only 5'6 and had long light blue, and purple hair with a horse tail that matched. On her forehead was the shape of a star with a moon inside. Inukimi saw the picture as did everyone else in the room. Kiki turned to see the painting when she did the beam shot from the picture to Kiki in the back of her neck when it did a aura of purple light went around Kiki. "It can't be.." Inukimi said. "What on earth the human girl as the same mark as Luna!" Con said. Stara just smiled softly when the purple light left Kiki's body the beam left with it leaving the mark on the back of Kiki's neck. "So it is true the daughter of Luna as come home at last." Stara spoke. Kiki was on her knees panting. "Guards get the girl and seal her in the top room until I say other wise." Inukimi commanded. "Stop this Lady Inukimi you know she is not to be harmed." Stara said blocking the path of the guards. "She is the daughter of Luna you know she is to be highly respected as a Lady and I will not sit by and let one of you demons hurt her. " Stara spoke as her fangs shown. Inukimi just got up slowly, "Would you really try my word Stara?" Inukimi asked. "You know I would Lady Inukimi I only answer to the Lord of the West which is your son. Kiki is to come back with me at once since she is the daughter of Luna she place is along side the Lord of the West." Stara said. "Kill them." Inukimi said. Then the guards went after Stara and Kiki. Stara pulled out two fans when she opened them up blades came from them. "Run young one please. The Lady is jealous of ye run ,and keep running until you get into the light of the moon there you will be safe." Stara said. "I can't let you battle these guards yourself." Kiki stated. "I will be fine young one thank you for your concern. These guards are nothing to a full neko like me. Now go!" Stara ordered. Kiki nodded as she took off running Kiki looked back to see Stara slashing through every guard that came her way. Kiki bumped into something to only see it was Con. "You basterd how dare you act that way towards someone older then you don't you know any respect." Kiki shouted. "I only know that after to night Lord Sesshomaru will not have his keeper of his house anymore, and you shall be mine." Con started to smirk. Kiki's eyes were no longer the same blue as they were before they started to turn dark purple. "The darkness in your heart is nothing but sexual sin, and hatefulness your sins make your heart dark and weak. I can't allow a demon to be wrapped in so much sin. So I shall give you a choice either change your heart, or I shall have to cut it out of you with my own hands." Kiki said, but in a darker tone of voice. Con saw her face Kiki's hair went to dark purple, and blue. Some of her black hair stayed, her aura was now different from before. She kicked Con in the side when she did he went flying into the wall. Kiki stood there as a horse tail came out of her. "You treat women like sex toys and what is worse is that your lady over looks it all. I shall not you have my word on that." Kiki said. She raised her hand up as she did a beam appeared making the shape of five small stars she looked at Con. "Let us see if there is truly any pure thoughts in your heart Con." With that the stars shot at Con. Stara looked over to see Kiki, "No, she has transformed to soon her body can't handle the power yet, but then again it only can awake when.."Before Stara could finish her thought something knocked in her in the head making her world go black. The stars that went through Con shot from his heart. His body was glowing as Kiki could see all the sins and darkness he had done with his men before they found her. "The only noble deed you did was obey the orders of your lady then you destory a human village for your own needs." Kiki said as she snapped her fingers when she did the stars busted out of Con's body making his body explored into a pieces all over the floor. When the act was done Kiki's eyes changed back to normal as she did her body. Then she too passed out unto the floor Lady Inukimi saw and glared. "Lock them both up at once in the upper room." Lady Inukimi said. When Inukimi was left alone she looked up at the picture of the great dog demon and Luna. "You always kept her by your side even after you left me and went to mate with a human. That damn horse was loyal to you, as you told me I was not loyal to you. You kept her above me, but not that human woman that gave birth to InuYasha. Infact you made Luna the godmother of InuYasha and Sesshomaru both. Until that night you died, and she made the vow in her blood that one son her daughter would be loyal to and the other she would guard from the darkness within his own heart. That means the Dark Lord is back, however, if I keep that girl here he can come to her easily." Inukimi said sitting back on her throne with a smirk of evil attention on her face.

(Sorry I did not put Sesshomaru, or Jaken in this one yet. I will in the next chapter for sure. What will happen to Kiki? Well you got to stayed tuned and find out. See ya next time.)


	3. Kiki Meets The Lord Of The Western Lands

"Mi' Lord please wait for me." Said a toad like imp running with a staff that had two heads on it one a man, and the other a woman. He was running towards a tall sliver hair man when he got up with him he panted highly. "Mi'Lord why are we going this way? Are we not to see Rin the third full moon has passed? Why do we go into the direction of your mother's palace, and not towards young Rin?" The toad asked his Lord. The Lord's golden eyes stared coldly at the toad, fear over came the toad as he bent down. "I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru please forgive I did not mean to question your ways." He said. "Enough Jaken." Sesshomaru spoke. Jaken looked up at his lord, for two days now his lord had barely made any movements to go see Rin, or went to the demoness Rika to make Rin a new kimono. "Something is deeply wrong with Lord Sesshomaru these past two days ever since Stara went off to see Lady Inukimi Lord Sesshomaru's mother he as not been himself, or maybe it is because of the rumors that are going about the lands lately the return of Luna's daughter. " Jaken thought to himself, "But that is impossible that is just a legend right?" Jaken said out loud. When he opened his eyes he saw Lord Sesshomaru walking away, "Wait for me Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken yelled, as he ran Jaken tripped over a small rock landing face first in the dirt.

"If what they say is true I Sesshomaru would not put it past my mother in doing something like this. Stara as not come back which is not like her, but the rumors even if they are this is something I can not even igorne." Sesshomaru thought to himself. He could hear Jaken trying his best to keep up, but past memories came to Sesshomaru when he came to a river that was covered with flowers.

~Flash Back~

"You truly wish to have that much power?" A woman asked. "Yes, that is all one needs in order to rule." A younger Sesshomaru spoke. "Your heart is dark young prince not even a year after your father's death, and already you wish to take his place as Lord. One can not just became Lord of night I'm afraid you lack what it takes to be a great dog demon like your father was." The woman said. "What would you know Luna? You were nothing more then a servant that followed my father like a lost puppy." Sesshomaru spoke. Luna looked at him her purple eyes shimmered in the moonlight, " Prince Sesshomaru, if you truly think that I just followed your father around cause he protected me then you are wrong. That shows me that even you still have much to learn. You have not even gone off to see your younger brother, and why because you hate the half human blood in him. He is more honorable to be Lord of these lands then you. I chose to travel with your father, and be loyal to him on my own free will, and in return he and I both shared a bond that you have yet to understand. Only a few do for this young prince I will send two gems your way. You will never know what they until they are two in front of your eyes. Then maybe by the time I send the second gem to you. You shall be ready for the bond that your father and I shared until then young prince farewell." Luna said leaving the young Sesshomaru glaring.

~End Of Flash Black~

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked confused. Sesshomaru just looked to Jaken, then spoke calmly. "Stay here Jaken I will return." Sesshomaru said leaving a very confused and wide eyed Jaken behind. "Mi'Lord I know you to well by now you do indeed show more compassion then you use to, but since the rumors you are indeed acting much more like your old self. That is what worries me most." Jaken said looking into the field of flowers.

Kiki laid on a soft mat that was surrounded by pillows and light red veils hung from the ceiling as they touched the floor. Kiki moved abit as she opened her eyes to see she was in a different room. She shot up as she remembered what happen to her. "Wait that woman what was her name Stara that is it." Kiki said, as she looked around she saw Stara in the corner of the woman. Kiki went to go over to Stara only to land back on her butt from the veils that surrounded the bed she was on was really a shield of some kind. "What?" Kiki said as she put her hands on it, she looked to Stara. "I hope she is okay." Kiki said. "She will be for now." Kiki turned around to see where the voice came from and there stood Lady Inukimi. "You dirty dog! How dare you true someone like that what gives you the right?" Kiki shouted angrily. "Bite your tongue girl. I was once the mate of the great ruler of these lands. You saw his picture in my throne room. That painting of him and that woman." Inukimi stated. Kiki kept quiet as she studied Inukimi. "She seems evil, but I don't sense anything dark around her like I did with Con. She seems more sad, and hurt then anything. I wonder if something did happen between this Lord and Lady a long time ago." Kiki thought. She remembered killing Con now, but still did not know how she did. Just the feeling of wanting to live, the feeling of wanting to be free, and not tamed came from within her. "I see you are truly her daughter after all. That means it is only a matter of time until one of them come for you." Lady Inukimi said making Kiki lose her thought. "One of them?" Kiki asked. Lady Inukimi looked at Kiki. "Truly have no clue what you really are do you?"Inukimi asked. Kiki just looked down not knowing what to say at this point. She was confused and mad at the same time. She wanted to go back home to her Papa and she wanted Cody with her. "Cody..Papa…" She thought to herself as tears came down her face softly.

~In Kaede's Village~

Cody woke up before anyone else in the village he had a lot on his mind two days had passed since he came into this world, and he was ready to look for Kiki now. He remembered Kagome and InuYasha said they would come along Kagome wanted to so she could see Kiki again and make sure she was alright. InuYasha on the other hand wanted to come, because normally only the jewel he once sought himself would let Kagome come into this time, but since it was gone how did Kiki and Cody come to this time. Cody could not get the image of that demon woman out of his head right before he and Kiki went under the water by the lake. He knew Kiki could not be dead, or at least he prayed she was still alive looking for him as he would be looking for her. "I say I have seen loyal wolves in my time, but for a demon wolf to be loyal to a human is something I have yet to see. Without knowing this Kiki much her and Cody hold a bond I have never seen before. He calls her mistress, and yet friend at the same time. So much different then mates, or only master and pet." Miroku said looking out for the window of his hut. Sango went over to Miroku as she feed their child. "At least he will not be going alone Kagome and InuYasha once they awake are to go with him and find Kiki after that they said they will come back here and try to find who this demon woman is that Cody said he saw." Sango spoke putting her child down as she covered him up. "Sango, I know once we started a family I swore I would never again travel, and stay in one place, but there is something different about all of this a mere wolf pet now a full blooded demon, and Kagome's cousin Kiki here in this time. It is as if someone, or something wanted Kiki here. I doubt that Cody was suppose to be here." Miroku spoke. "Are you thinking of going with them?" Sango asked looking at her husband. "I am Sango. The air is changing the bones of Naraku are gone, along with the heart of him as well." Miroku said. "Why did not our attacks destory his heart?" Sango asked in thought. "I don't know, but whatever it was I'm sure soon we will find out what it is." Miroku said looking at Sango.

Inuyasha woke up with Kagome in his arms, he looked at her sleeping as he remembered the night before. "InuYasha, thank you for coming along with Cody and I." Kagome spoke. "No need to thank me Kagome, you are soon to be my mate, and I know you want to Kiki's approval before I do." InuYasha said. Kagome blushed a dark red. " Her being the only family you have in this world. I could tell by the way you acted today that you wanted to ask her in a honorable manner. I don't mind I can wait. I love you Kagome, and I will wait forever to make you my mate if I must." InuYasha spoke. InuYasha snapped out of what happen when Kagome hit him in her sleep by mistake. He glared at her as he rubbed his face, "I wonder if I'm making the right choice. Now that I think about it." InuYasha thought. Kagome woke up, as she yawned softly. "Oh Good morning InuYasha. Oh why is your face red?" Kagome asked looking at him. "Wouldn't you like to know." InuYasha said being a smartass. 'Sorry, I was just trying to be nice. Now come on we got to get dressed, and off to find Kiki." Kagome said. InuYasha rolled his eyes, as he got up and put on his clothes. Cody was outside waiting for when Kagome and InuYasha came, "Are you ready Cody?" Kagome asked. "I am Kagome, and thank you both again." Cody spoke. "Wait, InuYasha." Sango shouted as her and Miroku came up to them. "What are you two doing?" InuYasha asked. "We are coming along to Miroku and I both traveled with you before and we are again." Sango spoke. "That is crazy Miroku does not have his wind tunnel anymore, and you have children Sango." InuYasha said. " Kaede said she would look after them, and besides after that story we all heard last night from Kaede what if this demoness truly is the demon that fought with your father. Kaede said the demoness Cody saw fit that demoness to a tea. If so that means a greater evil then Naraku has come, and it might take all of us again to stop it." Sango said. Before InuYasha could speak, "InuYasha, you can not stand there and say you have not felt a difference within the area and of the rumors. The peace we helped make is coming to a end and soon. This feeling I am having is something different then Naraku's dark aura it is much darker and more evil." Miroku said. InuYasha rolled his eyes as he did not care he started to walk off as the others followed. InuYasha did care for his friends and he knew Miroku was right. "Old man what on earth were you think? Not telling anyone that your loyal servant was more then just a legend there is only one demon I know that can answer these questions, and tha is Myoga." InuYasha thought. "Before we find Kiki. I know of one demon that might know more about this demoness that traveled with my old man, and that is Myoga." InuYasha said. "Is he not married not to that demoness flea Shoga." Kagome said. "Yes, inless he still is running away from her." InuYasha spoke.

~Back At Inukimi's Palace~

Kiki was still sitting on bed looking over at Stara. "That woman almost lost her life because of me, and what for just because I'm suppose to be some demoness's daughter. That woman in the painting how can she be my mother. I have one back in my own time even if she is heartless towards me." Kiki thought just then Kiki heard Stara moan. "Miss Stara?" Kiki asked hearing the moan. Stara's sliver eyes looked over to Kiki. "Oh thank heaven you are still alive Kiki. I was sure Inukimi would have killed you." Stara spoke. "Miss Stara I don't understand what is going on why does she hate me so? I have never seen her before in my life." Kiki said. "That is because child ye are the daughter of Luna. I myself at first was wondering until I saw you change into a likeness of her. Only she had the power to be either human or demon when she herself was born of human parents. She is known as the Moon Fighter a beautiful demoness that traveled the lands with Lord InuTaisho the great dog demon you say with in the painting." Stara said putting her hand to the wall, as she tired to get up. "Miss Stara don't try to get up you can't." Kiki said worried for her. "Thank you Kiki for your concern once again, but the scent of my Lord is here so I must be able to stand. I can't let him see me like this even though he would never show it he would worry if only alittle." Stara spoke. "Your Lord.." Kiki said.

Lord Sesshomaru stood on the steps of his mother's palace. "Stara's scent is still strong here so is a other demon's scent." Sesshomaru thought when he did the doors opened, and he walked inside to go see his mother. Inukimi was sitting on her throne being fanned by one of her servant demons that was holding a big fan. "Oh my son how good it is to see you again." Inukimi spoke. "Mother, where is Stara?" Sesshomaru asked coldly. "So you came to look for your keeper? How nice. Here I have not seen you for awhile, and you only come to get Stara." Inukimi said. Sesshomaru just glared at his mother. Inukimi just smirked, "She tired to help out a slave that I was going to give to my head guard, but the slave killed Con, and Stara tired to help her escape so of course I had to lock her up." Inukimi said. Sesshomaru knew Stara would never do anything to help a dishonorable person. Sesshomaru just calmly looked at his mother. "You lie." He spoke, with that Inukimi looked at her son he was to much like his father when it came knowing she was lying. "I smell Stara's blood, and the scent of a other woman with hers. So if you don't mind mother I shall go get my servant." Sesshomaru said leaving the room. "No wait my son." Inukimi spoke. Sesshomaru stopped looking back at his mother from the corner of his eyes. "I shall have one of my guards get her." Inukimi. Sesshomaru could tell his mother was hiding something. "So it is true the rumors." Sesshomaru thought. Sesshomaru spoke to his mother, "Fine I shall be outside waiting." Sesshomaru left to wait outside. One of the guards came into to get Stara. "Miss Stara!" Kiki shouted. "What manner do you all want with us now?" Stara asked in angry. "Lord Sesshomaru as come for you, you are to go outside at once, and get him to leave this place,however the girl stays with us." The guard said. Stara looked over at Kiki, "Listen to me Kiki I will send for help you have my word." Stara spoke as the pulled her out of the room.

Outside Sesshomaru saw Stara come out the scent of other demons on her let him know she was in a fight. "Lord Sesshomaru, thank you for your aid." Stara said as she walked beside him. He looked at the neko this was the demoness that raised him as her own even in Sesshomaru's cold state at times he would never let any harm come to Stara as long as he was alive. "What of the other female Stara?" Sesshomaru asked looking towards the window of the room Stara was in with Kiki. "Her name is Kiki Mi'Lord. She truly is a different girl then any female I have seen. She wears strange clothes not of our time, but she is indeed if I'm right the Moon fighter's daughter." Stara spoke. Sesshomaru kept his gaze on the window, as from inside the palace his mother Inukimi was going into the room. "What have you done with Stara?" Kiki shouted. "Not your worry anymore she is back with her lord." Inukimi told Kiki. "At least she is safe." Kiki told herself. "Now what to do with you, I can't have you staying here much longer." Inukimi said in thought. "Then she shall come with me then mother." said a voice Inukimi looked to see the window, the wall and window busted open as guards went flying through it. Sesshomaru walked in with his poison claws ready. As the smoked cleared Kiki looked over to see a tall man with sliver hair, she backed up abit due to the fact she could sense a strong aura much more stronger then Inukimi's. "Sesshomaru, how dare you be disobedient to your mother." Inukimi said. "Wait! That is Lord Sesshomaru that is Stara's lord. Did he come here to save me but why. Stara did say she would get help." Kiki thought.

~Sesshomaru's POV~

The smell of Stara's blood was in this room without a doubt. It was foolish for the guards of my mother to really think they could make Stara trick me, before I found out my second reason for coming here. When the smoked had cleared I saw my mother's face and heard her words. I did not pay much mind to what she said the other scent I had smelled on Stara was strong when I looked over I saw the strange girl that Stara spoke of. Was she truly Luna's daughter, if so why did she not smell like her, but I had no reason to think that Stara would lie. Being his son I had alittle choice, but to save the girl since she did belong to Luna the demoness that traveled and protected my father, and did so him more loyalty then anything on this earth. As I walked over to the girl the veils that were used as a shield shot lighting towards me. I looked at my mother from the corner of my eyes was she truly going to let this child like behavior go on much longer. "Release her." I order. One of the guards did as I commanded when they did the young girl still had wounds on her body from her fight with Con. I walked onto the bed, "Can you walk?"I asked she gave me nothing more then a yes, as I turned my back. "Come." With that order I started to walk out of my mother's palace back to Stara so she could trick this young girl she seem fond of alright.

~End Of POV~

Kiki got up when she heard Sesshomaru tell her to come. "I guess he means for me to follow him." She thought she walked abit behind him. She turned to look to see Inukimi just watching was she afraid of her own son. "Does this Sesshomaru really have great power,but if he is so feared then why come back to get me inless there is more to him." Kiki thought, but her thoughts were shouted lived when she heard growling from Inukimi. "Lady Inukimi?" Kiki asked in wonder. Sesshomaru looked back to see his mother about to change into her full form. He knew she was strongest at this point, "I have had quiet enough of this." Sesshomaru spoke. Stara sniffed the air. "Lady Inukimi's full form." Stara ran to where Sesshomaru and Kiki was. "Kiki get back here and fast." Stara told her. Kiki listened, but when she did she felt low heart beat, as if someone was watching them she stopped in her tracks as she looked around. "Someone is watching I fear a evil heart beat something is not right about any of this. Why would a mother fight against her own son." Kiki said as she looked back to see a large black dog. "Lady Inukimi's true form." Stara said pulling Kiki to her. Sesshomaru pulled out Bakusaiga as he pointed at his mother, the both dog demons went at it, however, Inukimi was much stronger then before even Sesshomaru could tell. "Why is she this strong something is off." Stara spoke. Kiki looked around when everything around her stopped her eyes darted to Lady Inukimi, and a pure thick blackness around Inukimi could be seen. "That is where the evil beat is coming from. It is Lady Inukimi!" Kiki shouted. Sesshomaru got pinned down by his own mother as his sword went flying from his hands. Inukimi started to push her son into the ground. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Stara shouted. Kiki saw, "This is my fault…I got to help."Kiki thought that is when she saw Inukimi's shadow was gone. "No shadow that can't be." Kiki said to herself. The poison from Inukimi's crawls dug unto Sesshomaru's armor and then his body, how could his mother be this strong. Kiki pulled away from Stara as she ran over to Sesshomaru. "Hey Lady Inukimi I'm the one you want not your son." Kiki shouted. Inukimi growled loudly as she turned her attention to Kiki, Kiki nodded as she started to run. "I pray that Miss Stara was right about the moonlight." Kiki said as she jumped into the beam of the full moon when she did her hair and eyes changed colors as a horse tail once again came out. "I changed again.." Kiki said looking at herself. "Fold your hands in pray the heavens will do the rest." Said a voice Kiki looked around to see where the voice was, but then she heard Inukimi come closer. Kiki bent down on one knee and folded her hands together. The moon crest on Inukimi's forehead started to glow with the ground under her started to shake. The symbol on Kiki's neck glew sending a sliver thread into Lady Inukimi's heart. "I feel your pain Lady Inukimi, your saddness. You did a deed which you could not undo to your mate that is why he left you taking Lord Sesshomaru with him. You have been filled with hate and saddness all this time. The darkness is feeding that in you. Hear my voice and come back Lady Inukimi don't let it win." Kiki said opening her eyes. When she saw that her voice would not go through she took a spear that laid against a tree and shoved it into the ground where Inukimi's shadow would be as she did Inukimi growled loudly. "I see now if they can't hear the voice of the moon then the next best thing is to kill their dark side which is the shadow of oneself." Kiki thought. When she did Lady Inukimi started to change back into her normal form. "Wait Stara, and Lord Sesshomaru." Kiki was about to get up when she saw Lord Sesshomaru standing over his mother. She felt a hand touch her shoulder, and looked to see it was Stara. "Miss Stara, I..I.."Kiki did not know what to say. "She is not dead." Sesshomaru spoke. Stara nodded, "You saved her child I don't know how you did it, but you saved Lady Inukimi from her own darkness. I just did not think the Dark Lord would try up so quickly and on Lady Inukimi, but then again he hates anyone that knew Luna and the great dog demon." Stara said. The servants of Inukimi came and took her inside when they did Sesshomaru watched them go in, as he made his way to Stara then walked passed her. 'Come child." Stara said taking Kiki's hand and following Sesshomaru.

~In The UnderWorld~

"That witch stopped Inukimi with one hit of a normal spear, but the girl was human right master?" said a snake like creature. A man with red and orange hair sat on a large throne watching Kiki through a looking glass mirror. His black eyes just seemed to be content, as he smirked. "She does have her mother's beauty." He spoke, "Lord Shadto." Said a young woman with green hair her eyes were dark orange, for she was a neko as well. "Here is your drink Mi'Lord." She spoke. "Thank you Risa." Shadto spoke the blood he drunk came from the beaten slaves and unborn children that Risa cut out of women. Screams could be heard through out the castle grounds. "Mika!" Shadto shouted. The young snake demon came to him. "Yes, my Lord." Mika spoke. "Go tell Forta that the screams are not loud enough I can barely he them." Shadto said. Mika bowed and went to tell Forta. Shadto's horse tail moved out of delight when he heard the screams get louder, he went back on looking at the young Kiki. "Only a matter of time my dear, before you and I shall share the same stage." He said to himself smirking.

~Back To Kiki~

Kiki by now was in her human form again. She had a deep cut on her right arm due to when Lady Inukimi attacked her. Stara went to Kiki, "Please child sit down, and let me a dress your wound." Stara said. "I'm fine Stara, besides I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru needs it more." Kiki spoke. Lord Sesshomaru stopped, as he looked at her from the corner of his eyes, "Lord Sesshomaru's wounds heal a lot faster then yours will my dear." Stara spoke, as she looked to Kiki then Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru smelt fresh water near by as he walked Stara and Kiki to it. Stara sat Kiki down, and started to grab some herbs from her bag as she placed it on Kiki's arm then warping it up tightly to get the herbs working. Kiki smiled at Stara, as she then looked to see Sesshomaru walking off back to where he left Jaken. "Wait, Lord Sesshomaru." Kiki said getting up, before Stara was done with her. " Kiki?" Stara said. Lord Sesshomaru stopped when he heard Kiki running up behind him. Kiki went up to him, as she bowed. "Thank you for your help today. I'm sorry about your mother. I hope she does recover soon." Kiki said only to see Sesshomaru walking away. Stara just smiled softly, "My dear there is a village not to far from here. Just go down that path, and don't worry you will be safe it is a small village full of half breed demons and full ones, along with humans." Stara said finishing up Kiki's arm, and then slowly started to follow Lord Sesshomaru. Before Kiki knew it she was alone again, "I guess I better go to the village." Kiki thought and walked down the path to the village. As she got there the sun was raising she looked at the village and saw people starting to get ready for a day of work. Kiki smiled softly, "I don't know what happen back there, but I got a feeling that will not be the last time I meet Lord Sesshomaru, or Miss Stara. Now time to find Cody, and find out what is really going on around here." Kiki said with that in her head she walked down to the village known as Sea Side.


	4. Cody's Mistress & Kagome's Older Cousin

InuYasha was down on all fours trying to pick up the scent of Kiki, "Umm InuYasha don't you think it would be best for Cody to sniff her out since he is her pet." Miroku said looking at InuYasha. "Shut up Miroku how different can she be from Kagome, I mean if they are related the blood and scent should be the same." InuYasha said. "Not really InuYasha. Kiki's scent is of roses, and honey. She is abit taller then Kagome, and as a voice of an angel. The are cousins not siblings. Also she is a good dancer which Kagome is not, and trained with her father in the fighting classes, which before you all Kagome could not even shoot a arrow." Cody stated, Kagome just glared at Cody. "Thanks a lot Cody for making me feel small." Kagome said with fire coming from her eyes, Cody backed away scared with everyone else. "I'm sorry Kagome I was just telling InuYasha." Cody said shaking behind a tree. "One thing both girls share they can scare the crap out of anyone when they are mad." Cody said. InuYasha was up the tree agreeing. That is when Cody smelled the air and got the scent of Kiki. "Mistress!" Cody said out loud as his eyes soften. "So that is Kiki's scent you are right Cody she does smell of honey and roses." InuYasha pointed out. Everyone else saw Cody not paying attention to InuYasha everyone knew where Cody's thoughts laid at. InuYasha looked over at Cody, and knew what he was thinking. "Cody, it must be hard being away from your mistress. After she took you in and all you want to do in the end is protect her. Then when something like this happens you beat yourself cause you blame yourself." InuYasha spoke everyone just looked at him. Cody looked back to InuYasha, "You speak as if you know the life of a pet." Cody said. "No, just I know the feeling of wanting to protect someone and then almost losing that person. You don't got to be just pet and master in order to feel that pain. So I tell you what you lead the way and once we find Kiki then we look for Myoga." InuYasha spoke. Cody nodded, as they all took off running as Cody followed his nose. "Hang on Kiki I'm coming." Cody said running faster.

~In The Village~

Kiki had spent a day in the village already, and a lot of the demons were not quiet sure what to think of her. "I feel so out of place here wearing these clothes when everyone else here is wearing well old Japan stuff." Kiki sighed, she had no money, and no place to stay. "I know Miss Stara and Lord Sesshomaru saved me and then told me of this village, but you think they would have at least left me with someone who will not look at me as if I'm a freak." She thought to herself. Just then she heard someone hiss behind her, "What the heck?" She shouted jumping into the air, and landing on the ground hard. "Sorry Miss just you smell good." said a tall thin looking girl. "I smell good." Kiki thought. "Yes, that is why a lot of the males in the village have been watching you." The girl spoke again. Kiki looked around and realized a lot of the men of the village were. "Oh boy, and I thought the fan boys back home were bad." Kiki said softly. "My name is Shekelly, I'm a snake demon." Shekelly said holding out her hand to help Kiki up. "Oh thank you my name is Kiki Moon." Kiki said smiling. "Kiki Moon that means the Flower Of The Dog Moon." Shekelly said happily. "Believe I know what it means it almost got me to be the sixteenth mate of a fox demon." Kiki said. "That is wrong having more then one mate what some males don't do. Don't worry Kiki you are safe with me, but I think it would be best if we got you out of those clothes and into better ones." Shekelly said. Shekelly had orange eyes, and red hair, Kiki could not help, but feel grateful to Shekelly. "Okay, thank you so much." Kiki said following Shekelly to her hut. Shekelly was one of the best kimono makers in the land so she was going to make Kiki a special kimono. "I can tell you don't like long pants, or kimonos." Shekelly said. Kiki looked down at the blue jean shorts she was wearing, and laughed abit knowing Shekelly was right. "I always make special kimonos for the new girls that come here. So I will try my best to make a kimono that will fit you. So for now please put this kimono on, and give me the clothes you wear now so I can see how they are made." Shekelly said. Kiki nodded, and went to a different room and started to undress as she did she saw her back in the mirror, "That is funny my birthmark is starting to get darker then before. Well, at least it will be more like Papa's." Kiki said happily thinking of that thought when she did she started to miss her father. "Papa I wondered are you worried about me…do you even know I'm gone." Kiki said softly. Kiki came out from the other room when she did she heard noises from outside. "No, Kiki stay inside." Shekelly spoke pushing Kiki back in the room. "Shekelly what is going on?" Kiki asked. "They have come looking for horse demons to sell, and be trained in the army." Shekelly said. "Horse demons…"Kiki eyes widen she remembered what she turned into every time her life was in trouble a horse demon, or something that looked like one. "Wait, Shekelly how do you know my other half?" Kiki asked. "From Miss Stara. She sent a note a few minutes before you came to me. I'm the only one that knows your secret." Shekelly said. "That is why she wanted to help me." Kiki said. Kiki went to the window and looked out side.

"Bring some of them here now." Said a guard. Four horse demons that looked human were chained to each other. "Why do this?" Kiki asked. "Because horse demons are lower then half-breed, and humans in the demon world. You see a horse demon can transform into a normal horse with special powers horse are used in wars, or farm work. Some horse demons never change into their human like forms for fear of being sold, and bought. They spend their lives treated as property." Shekelly said now in the room with Kiki. "Here in the Western Lands they are free, but sometimes demons from the northern lands and east lands come and collect their horse demons back, and since they are not born in these lands there is little that can be done." Shekelly spoke some more. "Why does not the Lord of these lands do something?" Kiki asked angrily she could not bare to watch. "Cause inless something of the Lord's of this lands is taken by a other only then can Lord Sesshomaru step in if not what belongs to the other lands would be like stealing." Shekelly said. Kiki understood what Shekelly meant. "Lord Sesshomaru…"Kiki said.

Far to the West sat the great dog demon's palace that he once lived in. Demons of different kinds lived there all servants to his family. It was a big, beautiful Japanese style palace like they had in those times. To the south wall was the servants' rooms it held up to at least 100 servants if not more. To the east was the place the guards of the West lived in, and spelt. To the front of the which was the north of the palace was a grant wooden doors that had curves of the dog demon families history. In the middle of it was the main house of the palace where the dinning room, and kitchen were along with other rooms for guest and those that lived there. The second floor of the main house belonged to the Lord of the West were his study, and room was no one, but his servants were allowed in there, after all it did belong to a dog and when it comes to their dens(which means their own beds) not to many are allowed in. The palace had a garden as well with a stream that ran through the whole palace grounds. "Lord Sesshomaru? Are you in here?" Asked Jaken who was bring food to Sesshomaru. "Yes, Jaken." Sesshomaru said letting Jaken know it was okay to come in. Sesshomaru was sitting in his study over looking scrolls that were left behind by his father. "Mi'Lord here is your dinner. When do you want me to get Ah-Un ready to go see Rin?" Jaken spoke. "Tomorrow, now leave me Jaken." Sesshomaru order. Jaken bowed and left the room, Sesshomaru was to much in thought to really eat. "A normal horse demon able to take my mother on and bring her to her knees. Even Luna had that power, but what gave her that power she kept to herself. Is that why father kept her near? Or was it for other reasons not even known to me yet." Sesshomaru thought. "Lord Sesshomaru in deep thought again." Stara said coming into his study. "Stara…" He spoke. "I know you are thinking about that girl and Luna how can be they connected. The rumors will soon each the other two Lords of East, and South. Maybe, even Lady Shiva Of the North." Stara spoke. Stara was right Luna was known to all four lands for her healing powers, and love for all kinds of demons, but she was best known for picking Lord InuTaisho before he had all the Western Lands as his. "Some will come from her, and others will just want to run wild with their beloved horse demon of the west once again. Yet, she is not demon, or human either a half-breed if that is what I remember her telling Lord InuTaisho one time." Sesshomaru looked to the window as Stara talked. "Yes, she is now in my lands, but what yet to do with her, and why is she here is still something I have yet to find out. I need to know in order to protect these lands." Sesshomaru thought. "Why not go see her Lord Sesshomaru she is in the village only three miles away from the palace. You might find out more then what we know now." Stara said. Sesshomaru looked at her without saying a word. "I was just saying." Stara said walking out of the room. One thing Stara was good at was able to tell what Sesshomaru was thinking before he would act on it. Sesshomaru just smirked abit, as he walked out of the study.

~InuYasha's Group~

The group came on a small village, "A demon village." Kagome said. "Looks that way. Demons have been getting together more with humans since after we battle Naraku thanks to InuYasha being a half-breed not so many demons are afraid to go outside the lines it seems." Miroku said. Cody walked in front of them. "Kiki is here without a doubt." Cody spoke. "That is good I'm sure she will be happy to see you Cody and Kagome." Sango said. Kagome thought of how her cousin must look now. She wondered if Kiki changed just as much like Cody did. Before anyone knew it Cody had taken off into the village. "Wait Cody!" Miroku called out going after him, "That mixed breed sure is in a hurry to find his master, gives dogs a bad name." InuYasha stated. "Well aren't the wolves that are in Koga's pack like their pets, but family as well." Sango said. That made InuYasha's ears twitch, "You had to bring his name up." InuYasha spoke. Kagome sighed as she took off after Cody as well. Sango and InuYasha followed as well. Cody sniffed the air when he did he got to a hut in the middle of the village. "That hut has Kiki's scent all in it." Cody said going inside. The others followed in, "How can I help you all today. Do you two young ladies need new kimonos?" Shekelly asked as she bowed. "New Kimonos..?" Kagome asked confused. "Yes, this is my workshop were I make the best kimonos in the Western Lands even Lord Sesshomaru comes here and as me make small kimonos for his pup Rin." Shekelly stated. "Pup? That is right she means Rin everyone thinks of Rin as Sesshomaru's pup in someways." Kagome thought. 'So Sesshomaru comes here, now that is laughable." InuYasha said to the others. Cody just shook his head, "Umm Miss as a girl by the name of Kiki come in here?" Cody asked. Shekelly's eyes widen how did these people know of Kiki, were they horse traders to. "Stara, will not be pleased if I let anything happen to Kiki." Shekelly thought. "Why ask?" She asked. "Because she is my mistress my name is Cody. Her and I came to these lands together." Cody spoke wanting to know where Kiki was. "Show me proof that what you say is true, and I might tell you." Shekelly said she had no choice, but to be careful. Cody just lifted up his hair, and turned around to show his bare back to Shekelly, and there the mark of dog demon clan along with Luna's mark was on his back. "Luna's mark." Shekelly said. "You truly are her pet just as you spoke of." "Then please tell me where she is. I'm getting tired of this world and the demons in it. I just want to find Kiki." Cody said getting annoyed. Everyone looked at him, "I did not think Cody was getting annoyed, but I would too if people kept questioning my way of thinking." Miroku thought. "She went out for some fresh air, but as not come back yet." Shekelly spoke. Cody just nodded and went outside.

By this time Kiki was by the river with a bucket, she filled the bucket then poured it on her. "That feels better." Kiki thought. "I wonder how long I will be under Stara's watchful eyes. I can't stay here forever, but then again to be honest this world seems so much easier then my own world." Kiki spoke softly looking up at the moon. "I can't believe it is night time already." She thought. Kiki went into deep thought about her father.

~Flashback~

"Kiki, slow down if you eat all that ice cream now you will get a brain freeze." Jack said looking at a five year old Kiki. "But daddy it is good. I want more please." She said pulling on her father's clothes. "Kiki, that's enough for now." Jack said picking up his daughter. Kiki saw her older sisters getting more ice cream from their mother. "Daddy, why do Missy and Kia get more then me?" Kiki asked, 'Cause they are spoiled by your mother my dear. You are nothing like them remember that always. You are flesh of my flesh, and bone of my bone. Nothing like your sisters." Jack said glaring at what his wife was doing. "And heart of your heart." Kiki said joking. Jack looked down at his daughter and chuckled. "You are my heart Kiki and always will be." Jack said holding his daughter close to him. "Remember always be proud of who you are and the mark on your back." Jack said softly. Kiki buried her face in her father's black wavy hair. "I will always remember daddy. I love you." Kiki said falling asleep. "I love you too my baby girl." Jack said.

~End Of FlashBack~

Kiki sighed as she started to get up, but only to feel a pair of eyes on her, as she looked up she saw Lord Sesshomaru on the other side of the river just looking at her. "Lord Sesshomaru.."Kiki spoke out of shock. Sesshomaru then jumped across the river over to Kiki. "Kiki was it?" Sesshomaru asked. Kiki smiled softly as she nodded to him. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru it is." Kiki spoke, "Come with me." Sesshomaru spoke in his normal cold tone. Kiki put the bucket down, and followed Sesshomaru deeper into the forest, when they got to the middle of the forest Sesshomaru stopped. Unlike Jaken, Kiki kept quiet, Sesshomaru just looked at her, "It is here." He said touching a tree as he did the vines that blocked the path were gone. "Wow." Kiki thought. "This guy is good." She thought blinking. Sesshomaru went in first with Kiki following behind.

"Cody wait up!" Kagome shouted now riding on InuYasha's back. "I got to keep going her scent is getting faint." Cody shouted back then he stopped in his tracks when he saw the bucket, he went over to it. "Sesshomaru.." InuYasha said. "Sesshomaru?" Cody asked. "Yes, that is InuYasha's older brother he is a full blooded demon unlike InuYasha who is only half which you know Cody." Kagome said. "Just why is his scent here?" Kagome asked. "I don't know, but it is got up in Kiki's scent as well." InuYasha said. "You think Kiki and Sesshomaru are together?" Sango asked in worry. " I don't see why he would want to waste his time with someone in Kagome's family. He never really cared to spend much of his time around Kagome so why spend it with Kiki." InuYasha spoke. "Let us find them and see what is going on. It is weird that Sesshomaru would know of Kiki, or how to find her." Miroku said. They all agreed and went on deeper into the forest.

The place Sesshomaru took Kiki was breath taking to her. Fireflies were everywhere, and she saw a waterfall when the fireflies danced on the water it looked like something in a dream. The moon was full making the place even better. Flowers grew on the edge of the river, Kiki smiled as she went over to river and sat down. Sesshomaru turned back to the path he and Kiki came from, as he touched a tree the vines came back blocking off anyone who would try to come in. "What is this place?" Kiki asked looking back at Sesshomaru. "A place were half-breeds once lived in order to keep hidden for those that sought to kill them." Sesshomaru spoke. Sesshomaru went over to a tree as he sat down he looked over at Kiki who was still sitting by the river side which was not to far for him. "I have questions to ask you." Sesshomaru said. "Well, at least you got to the point of why you bought me all the way out here in the first place." Kiki said looking over at Sesshomaru. "Then you will answer." Sesshomaru said. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru I will that is the least I can do for what you and Stara have done for me." Kiki said gently. Sesshomaru just stared at Kiki, as Kiki stared at him back.

(Yes, I know I'm going back and forth abit between Sesshomaru and InuYasha)

"The scent stops here." InuYasha said letting Kagome down. "How can both of their scents just stop at a dead end." Sango said. "This is Sesshomaru we are talking about here when he normal wants something he will go after it nothing else really matters." InuYasha said, the whole group split up in order to try to find Kiki. "Kiki!" Cody shouted. The rest try to their best to find her, but it was as if her scent and herself was gone. A few hours passed with still no sign of Kiki, "No, where is she." Kagome said trying to get mad at the fact they came all this way only to not be able to find her. "Don't worry Kagome we will find Kiki I promise." Sango said trying her best to comfort Kagome. "I have had enough I'm going to Sesshomaru's palace. Since his scent was here too and Kiki's I bet he took her to his palace since he does not live far from here." InuYasha said. "A palace Sesshomaru has a palace." Kagome said. "Well, yeah it was our father's but after his death Sesshomaru took it over along with the servants inside that live and work there." InuYasha said. "Well, he is Lord of The Western Lands so that does not shock me really to know he has a palace." Miroku spoke. "Then let's go." Cody said he did not like the fact the a other dog's scent was around Kiki's when he did not know who this Sesshomaru really was.

"So that is how I got thrown into this world." Kiki spoke softly, but now she was sitting inches away from Sesshomaru who kept his gaze forward, "The demoness she saw is Luna." Sesshomaru thought. "Lord Sesshomaru may I ask you question?" Kiki asked. Sesshomaru looked at her without a word. "I'm sorry I should not have asked. "Kiki said turning her head away. "I never said I would not answer so speak your question." Sesshomaru said. Kiki just smiled softly, "Is it true your father and Luna were always together?" Kiki asked wondering if she was out of line. Sesshomaru leaned his head back against the tree with his eyes closed. Kiki looked at him. "They were. She was his only servant that followed him and traveled with him. In the great wars she fought by his side." Sesshomaru spoke. "So then no wonder horse demons are free here." Kiki said. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked at Kiki. She was deep thought he did not speak anymore just closed his eyes again. The wind blew gently around Sesshomaru and Kiki as Kiki started to giggle abit when the fireflies started to go around her head making a crown. Sesshomaru rose up and saw he could not believe it himself he had never seen fireflies act this way. Somehow seeing her smile for the first time in this way let him know she was calm again. As much as he would never say it he was enjoying his time with Kiki. Just as the moment was short lived Sesshomaru smelt the scent of InuYasha and his friends. Sesshomaru got up slowly, "Kiki, you need to go back to the village now." Sesshomaru said. The fireflies left when Kiki got up as well. Sesshomaru turned his gaze to Kiki, "The vines will lead you back." Sesshomaru said as he started to walk away. Kiki watched him go. "Good bye lord Sesshomaru." Kiki said sadly. Kiki saw the vines open as she started to walk back when she did she could hear voices.

"KIKI!" Cody shouted, Kiki heard a male call her voice, as she ran off to were the voice came from, before InuYasha and the others could get to any further. The vines had lead Kiki right to InuYasha and them. Kagome just stared as she got off of InuYasha's back. "Kiki…" Kagome said shaking. Kiki looked at Kagome and realized who it was as her eyes widen abit. "Kagome…my little baby cousin." Kiki said, Kagome dropped her arrows and bow as she ran towards Kiki and embraced her tightly. "Older Sister!" Kagome cried out. Kiki did not know what to say. She did not know that Kagome was in this world to, but here she was then hearing Kagome say older sister like she use to when they grew up. Kiki stood back from Kagome ,but kept her hands on Kagome's arms. "Kagome, you are okay. I spend the last year worried about wondering what could have happened to my baby cousin. When your mom called I…I did not know what to think. I knew she had to be lying. To think you have been in the past the whole time." Kiki said looking straight at Kagome. Everyone else just watched, it was very easy to see the strong bond between Kiki and Kagome they were like sisters. "Kiki, I'm so sorry I lied to you about everything. I wanted to tell you I did. I'm sorry I never meant to lie to you." Kagome said crying. Kiki just hugged Kagome tightly. "You were always such a big baby when we were growing up." Kiki said petting Kagome's head to get her to stop crying. "Now that is a sight I have not seen in awhile." Miroku said. Kiki looked over to see the others. Kagome pulled away from Kiki as she wiped her eyes. "I think it is time I told you everything." Kagome said. "Mistress…" said a voice, Kiki looked over to see a full blooded demon. Then when she saw his collar. "It can't be My Cody." She said going over to him. She walked around him and saw the mark on his back that matched the one she had on the back of her neck. "Cody..is that really you?" Kiki asked. Cody just looked at her. She was fine no harm had come to her. Maybe her arm was still sore, but she was okay alive, and still smiling. Cody looked down as he did he changed back to the wolf he was in the future. "Is this a enough answer for you." Cody spoke. "Cody." Kiki said bending down holding Cody tightly by the neck. He put his paws around here just glad to have her back. "Are we done with all the lovy dovy stuff now?" InuYasha asked being a smartass. "InuYasha, Sit boy!" Kagome said with a warm smile on her face, and InuYasha had a mouth full of dirt. Sango and Miroku just laughed along with everyone else. "Very funny you guys get back here." InuYasha said getting up chasing after Sango, Miroku and Shippo. Cody and Kiki watched as Kagome walked over to them and shook her head. 'Let me guess your boyfriend Kagome." Kiki said. Kagome blushed and nodded. "Leave it to you to pick the hot head out of the litter." Kiki said looking to her cousin. "Come on Kiki I will tell you everything." Kagome said as Kiki and Cody followed her to the village. Sango and Miroku were running right behind them as Shippo jumped on Kagome's back. InuYasha was about to jump on Sango and Miroku when the sit command was given again. "Boy, he is a dog demon." Kiki said. "Yep, but he is mine." Kagome said.

(Now that Kiki was found her cousin and Cody again. Kiki wonders how her and Cody will get back home, or well they get the chance before Lord Shadto makes his first move on Kiki. Just got to stay tuned and find out. Thanks for reading. May God Bless You All!)


	5. The Tale Of The Great Dog Demon & Luna

InuYasha was leading the way to Myoga with everyone following. Kagome was the last to follow since she was trying to catch up with Kiki. Cody stayed in his wolf form more then turning into his human like form. Since Kiki was back he was more at peace with himself then last time so no need to change.

"So you are a priestess now Kagome?" Kiki asked holding on to the kimono that Shekelly had made for her.

"Yep, Kaede has been training me, however, since I'm good now if she were to pass on I would take her place as priestess in the village." Kagome stated.

"Well hopefully that Priestess Kaede does not die anytime soon." Kiki spoke.

"She is to stubborn to die." InuYasha said from in front of the group.

"Cousin, I love you and all, but did you really have to pick this dog. To be your what was that word again.." Kiki said trying to remember what it was.

"Her mate. M..A…T…E Mate you got that." InuYasha said looking back at Kiki. Kiki just gently gave InuYasha a death glare. "Listen dog boy cause I'm only going to say this once." Kiki said walking passed everyone up to InuYasha. "You better change the attitude, or so help me you are going to find out what it means for a dog to be fixed in my time." Kiki said putting her hands on her hips as she walked pasted InuYasha.

"Fixed?" InuYasha asked. Cody smirked and gently told InuYasha what it meant. InuYasha killed over at the thought of dogs in the future going through that. "At this rate InuYasha will be digging a hole with Kagome and Kiki." Sango said sighing. "This is why we need to learn to keep him at home at times." Miroku said. Cody went after Kiki, Kagome just looked at InuYasha, as she helped him up. "Your couin is scary," InuYasha said hiding behind Kagome. "Well, of course she is. She is worse then me, and she really means what she says when it comes to that." Kagome spoke, as she went forward. When night fall got there they still had a day walk to get to Myoga's. "I think we should stop and rest." Sango said. "Oh Come on we can't keep stopping. " InuYasha said. "InuYasha, you forget we all need rest. Not as if we are going after Naraku, or something." Miroku said sitting down. "They are right let's rest InuYasha." Kagome said. InuYasha sighed for he knew he would be out beat again. Before to long they had a fire going and frying fish over the fire. "Okay they are done." Kagome said giving everyone some. As they started to eat InuYasha had noticed the kimono that Shekelly made for Kiki, and wondered then he remembered Sesshomaru's scent mixed up with Kiki's. "Kiki, I have a question." InuYasha asked, "What is it InuYasha?" Kiki spoke. "Why was your scent mixed in with my brother's?" InuYasha asked still eating his fish. Everyone else chocked on their even Cody was coughing his up. "InuYasha. I wanted you to wait to ask her that." Kagome said. "I want to know Shekelly said Sesshomaru has her make one for Rin every time he comes to see her, I can tell by that new kimono you have yet to put on that cost a lot." InuYasha said. "Your brother what do you mean InuYasha?" Kiki asked not really liking she was getting questioned already. "It is Sesshomaru." Inuyasha stated looking right at Kiki now. "Lord Sesshomaru is your brother…" Kiki said dropping her fish. "Wait Lord Sesshomaru…when did you start to call him that?" Kagome said blinking.

"I called him that when I heard everyone else call him that." Kiki answered her cousin. "Well you are back in the east now that is were Kaede's Village is. So you don't got to call him Lord anymore." InuYasha said turning over to get some sleep. "I tell why you and your brother are different in many ways. You still act like a pup InuYasha." Kiki said getting up, "I will be back I'm going the river. Be back shortly." Kiki said walking off. InuYasha was abit annoyed at what Kiki called him. When Kiki got to the river she smiled softly feeling the peaceful wind around her. Just then she felt something rub on her leg, she looked down to see Cody rubbing his head on her leg. She petted his head gently, "Cody, What are we to do?" Kiki asked sitting down beside him. "I don't know I figured once I found you we would go back, but there is more to us being here then meets the eye." Cody said looking at on the river. "Everyone calls me Luna's daughter..I don't know her that much, or this great dog demon." Kiki said softly. She placed her hand on her heart closing her eyes, "and yet I feel her inside like she wants me to do something, but I don't know what it could be." Kiki said. Cody licked Kiki's face. "Don't worry this friend of InuYasha should know more I hope. The sooner we know the sooner we can go home I pray." Cody said looking at Kiki. Kiki looked back at him, she knew he was right. "I wonder how everyone back home is doing." Kiki thought laying her head on Cody.

~Back In Future Times~

"It has been almost a week since your daughter went missing Jack." said Jack's old friend Red who was his agent and Kiki's. "The police are doing nothing to find my baby girl. The rest of my family acts if she did not exist." Jack said breaking a glass in his hand. "Jack, be careful we will find Kiki." Red said. "You don't understand Red. You know if anyone kidnapped her how much she is worth in the music business, I just want my daughter back." Jack said sitting down in his chair by his desk. His brown eyes glared out the window. His only thought was of his beloved daughter, "Jack, for now be strong for the rest of your kids." Red spoke to his friend. "You mean my two spoiled daughters and two spoiled twin sons, yes that is what I father always wants for his children to be spoiled and disobedient. Kiki at least she listened and did as she was told. Never wanted anything for herself only my happiness." Jack said softly. Red poured his friend some red wine to calm him down. "Jack. You worrying like this is not good for your image." Red said. "Get out." Jack spoke softly. "What?" Red asked. "You heard me get out don't come back until my daughter is found, or it is your job." Jack said not looking at Red. Red just rolled his eyes and left shutting the door to Jack's office. "Kiki, where are you? Have my actions madeyou run away. I know your mother and sisters treat you like dirt. I should have left them and took you with me. I could have lived in Japan just as our family did so many ages ago." Jack thought. Maya came in when Red had left, "Are you really going to worry over one child of ours. Have you gotten you are the father of more then just one." Maya said angrily. "Maybe, you have forgotten that Kiki is to your daughter." Jack said glaring at his wife. "To be honest I'm glad she is gone all she ever did was cause you and I to fight." Maya said. Jack got up and went over to his wife. He punched a hole into the wall close to his wife's head. "Never talk ill of any of my children when I'm around. It is bad enough you cheated on me when we first got married that is how Missy and Kia came to be. I was shocked to learn that Kiki and the two twins boys were mine. So watch your tongue Maya." Jack said leaving his office as he left the house.

~Back With Kiki~

Kiki was deep sleep with her head on Cody, Cody to had fallen asleep as well. Until he felt something make him itch so he woke up from his sleep to bite on his back to get it to stop when he did a flea jumped from him onto Kiki. Kiki's eyes shot open when she slapped something on her neck to see a flea on her hand now. "Oh such is the life of a flea." it said. "Did that flea just talk?" Cody asked blinking. "I think it did Cody." Kiki answered him. The flea fixed himself up, then looked at Kiki. "Such beauty, such tasty blood you are truly the daughter of Luna. No other demon could have such beauty in all the lands. I know that type of blood anywhere." The flea said, "Umm Hi my name is Kiki and this my best friend Cody." Kiki spoke to it. "Forgive me my name is Myoga I'm a servant to Master InuYasha." Myoga said. "Master InuYasha?" Cody thought in confused state. "So you are Myoga one of the servants to the great dog demon. So that is why you serve under InuYasha." Kiki said. "That is right Mi'Lady." Myoga said.

InuYasha woke up to hear voices, as he did he sniffed the air. "Well I'll be if it is not Myoga." InuYasha said getting up. When he said that it made the others wake up as well. "Myoga? Where?" Kagome asked rubbing her eyes. "It it is coming from where Cody and Kiki fell asleep at." InuYasha said walking to where they were. The others followed to see Myoga, "I see you I did not have to hunt you down this time Myoga." InuYasha spoke going over to Kiki. "Master InuYasha." Myoga said jumping from Kiki's hand on to InuYasha's nose as he started to drink blood. InuYasha slapped Myoga as he fell on the ground, "Well Myoga since you are here I got a few questions to ask you about my old man and a demoness named Luna." InuYasha said sitting down. "You mean Lady Luna, why ask about her?" Myoga asked. "Only because Kagome's cousin over here is being called her daughter." Inuyasha shouted. 'Well, it is true that Lady Kiki's blood is indeed like Luna's. She always looks like her mother in human form and from what I heard in demon form as well expect only with black in her hair were Luna had white in hers." Myoga said sitting on a rock. "I don't care what her hair was Myoga I want to know what the deal is between her and my old man and why Kiki is her daughter." "InuYasha sit boy." Kagome said got InuYasha for being mean. "Please Myoga tell us we need to know." Kagome said.

Myoga sighed abit, "That was a long time ago and to be honest Luna was friends with your father before he even became lord of the western lands. Your father had no intention to take over the western lands until after he met Luna." Myoga said. Everyone blinked, "So you mean that InuYasha's father did not want to run the western lands it was Luna who made him do it." Miroku said. "No, not really you see Luna was born of human parents a curse was placed on her family by a other dog demon named Baku. Before Luna was even born her parents got in trouble for stealing from Baku when Baku found out he cursed them for their sins, and placed it on their child. Just the curse back fired on Baku turned out the Luna's parents were thieves that were feared, but the only thing pure about them was their love for each other through that pure love Luna's powers from that curse came into full form. From the day she was born to her parents Luna was already not normal. She had no scent of a human, or a demon that is what made a lot of the villagers fear her." Myoga said with his arms crossed.

"So wait you mean to tell me Luna's parents were thieves that got cursed." InuYasha said blinking. "Yes Master InuYasha, but you see Baku was not every good at curses at that time and when you have pure undying love no matter how many sins you have done you a curse will back fire on it's own user and the one that is cursed. Luna did not know she had full powers of a full blooded demon until after she met your father, which some say was destiny that they both met. Your father went after Baku for attacking demons and humans for the sport of it that is how he came across Luna. It seemed Luna was after Baku for cursing her and her family. However by the time Luna was alone in the world, her parents lived in the same village that Baku went to destory sixteen years after Luna was born. So by then Baku did not even know who Luna was, or what she looked like.

~Luna & InuTaisho~

Baku was glaring at InuTaisho who was in his full form his true form. Luna had pulled a butterfly sword from her back which was a almost like a sword expect two blades on each end. "I swear Baku you will die by my hands." Luna shouted. InuTaisho growled loudly as Baku hit him with his paws. Both dog demons went at it. "That crazy dog is in my way who does he think he is." Luna thought. "There is no way I can send the Moon Wave at Baku it might hit the other dog demon as well. "Luna said she felt the pain in her chest and on her side from what Baku had done to her. "What choice do I have?" Luna asked herself, as wings busted from her back she took flight into the sky flying towards Baku. InuTaisho sent Baku flying with one hit of his paw when he did Baku did not get up. Luna watched from the sky seeing Baku on the ground not moving. "Is he dead?" Luna thought. InuTaisho panted as he looked at Baku he smelt lifeless InuTaisho fell on the ground from the battle that took three days to end when he did Baku started to move when Luna saw she sent her moon wave attack towards Baku chopping his head off in one clean cut. InuTaisho saw when he did he looked up to see a full blooded demon bleeding as well. Luna fell from the sky and landed hard on the ground next to InuTaisho. "Mi'Lord please get up." A younger Myoga said. "Myoga help the girl." said a panting InuTaisho still to weak to move from battle. Myoga looked at the young demoness thats when InuTaisho and him both saw her change back into human. "A demon that changes human she has not scent of half-breed, or anything that I have known." Myoga said. InuTaisho kept his eyes on the girl, as he saw her eyes open. She looked straight at him when the both stared right into each other's eyes.

~Now Back With InuYasha~

"So they met that way. What happen though to make them so close?" InuYasha asked now wanting to hear more. "Don't you get it InuYasha. Luna helped InuTaisho from getting hurt more, and in return InuTaisho had Myoga here take care of her." Miroku said. "The monk is right it took a few days for her wounds to heal she might have had powers of a demon, but not the power of healing fast like one. That is why Lord InuTaisho stayed with her until she recovered when she did. You would think Lord InuTaisho would leave as well when she did recover, but one thing they both shared that I noticed they both did not have anyone." Myoga said. "So that is why they traveled together." Kagome said. "In someways yes. Lord InuTaisho in a short time learned to trust Luna and Luna in return learned that not all dog demons were evil. You see everyone Luna was there before Lady Inukimi, or InuYasha's mother. Luna was there since the beginning with Lord InuTaisho." Myoga spoke. "Wow, they both stayed friends that long." Sango said blinking. "They both made a odd pair a handsome demon lord and a wild beauty horse demon. They were unstoppable together. Lord InuTaisho and Lady Luna where never far from each other." Myoga said smiling thinking back when Luna and Lord InuTaisho were alive and how happy things were back then and less troublesome. "But, however, unlike all things not even happiness can last for two close friends. That is when a other horse demon by the name of Shadto came in from the North he was quite taken by Luna. But by this time Luna was already loyal to only one demon and that was Lord InuTaisho, also she had the diamond heart know as the Element heart." Myoga said. "Element Heart?" Kagome asked. "Yes, it is a appears to a demon, or something like one when they are pure which means never sinned in their lives, and protected those around them, and had a undying love for someone."Myoga said. "What of this Shadto guy?" InuYasha asked. "Your father and Luna together sealed him into the underworld when he was still alive. He made many packs with different underworld demons who are most nasty then ones here we deal with. Until he was able to control the hearts of humans and any kind of demon alike even half-breed. If there was one abit of darkness in someone's heart Shadto would use that to control them."Myoga said.

"A demon that can control the heart of someone. I have never heard of such a thing." Sango said. "Because Shadto is a demon with no heart. To make sure that Shadto stayed in the underworld Luna turned his heart to moon stone along with the help of Lord InuTaisho. Shadto however was much worse then Naraku I'm afraid. When Luna died she made a vow in her in own blood swearing by the heavens that her daughter would come in her place to finish what she started, and would protected one son from the darkness in his own heart and be loyal to the other just as Luna had undying loyalty to Lord InuTaisho." Myoga finished talking. Everyone kept quiet to busy in their own thoughts on what Myoga just said. "So what you mean to tell me that Kiki will have to pick either Sesshomaru or InuYasha to be have undying loyalty to, and the other she will protect." Miroku spoke. "Yes, I'm afraid when Shadto does start to show himself that Kiki will make a choice on who she will follow and who she will guard." Myoga said. Kiki looked down hearing all of this about Luna. "What if Shadto did start to show himself?" Kiki asked Myoga, "Then it would be your job to find his heart and destory it." Myoga said. "The only way to kill a demon with no heart is to find it's heart. When you do destory it. All kinds of demons can live on without a heart in them at times a demon's heart after awhile will take on a life of it's own when it does the demon it belongs to will protect it no matter what." Myoga spoke. "I have never heard of such things, but then again if this all took place before us then maybe there is some truth behind it. Good thing for us that Shadto has not come back." Miroku said smiling.

Kiki remembered what happen to Lady Inukimi, "If she was that easy to control would that mean her heart was that dark, or was it something more. I got to know. Shadto is back, and willing to do anything to get what he wants. He wanted Luna but she kept to InuTaisho instead. Shadto had the power to control the darkness in the every heart of demons and humans." Kiki thought. "Myoga, what could Luna do that helped the great dog demon?" Kiki asked, "Well, she had the power to the purity of life. Like I said she was made from pure love of two humans, that is why the great dog demon never mated with her. That is why he had two other mates. He wanted to keep Luna pure so her powers would never leave her so I think. Infact Luna was your godmother InuYasha, but she died before your mother did." Myoga said. InuYasha looked away, "So the old man wanted to make sure I had someone to look after me." InuYasha said. "Yes, but not just for you but for your older brother Sesshomaru as well. However Sesshomaru was full grown by the time you came along." Myoga said. InuYasha just turned away., "So I get it Luna was part of the dog demon tribe that Lord InuTaisho was leader of. So that means by birth and right Kiki is part of the same dog demon tribe as guardian of the western lands." Miroku said. Everyone looked at Kiki, even Cody did. "Why is everyone staring at me." Kiki said looking down hating the fact everyone was looking at her. "Wait, if she was just a servant to my father then how can she be part of the clan?" InuYasha asked. Myoga sighed and popped on Kiki's shoulder. "Kiki can you please show them your mark?" Myoga asked Kiki. "Sure." Kiki said lifting her hair up, and that is when they saw the moon crest mark inside the star. "That is the same mark Sesshomaru and Lord InuTaisho had. Along with Lady Inukimi Sesshomaru's mother." Myoga said. "See anyone with that dark moon mark is about of the dog clan." Myoga said. "Lord InuTaisho made sure even after his death Luna would be taken care of by all of us, but we failed him when she died. That is why we can't let you die Kiki." Myoga said. Kiki just blushed thinking others would protect her cause of how important she seemed to be to the Western Demons.

"For now let's get some rest tomorrow we can go to Kaede's hut." Sango spoke. "I just hope none of the rumors reached the other two lords or lady. If so this will be hard. "Myoga stated. "Why Myoga?" Sango asked. "Because Kiki now holding the purity her mom did any demon she makes a pack with will became stronger on full moon nights you know how dangerous that could be." Myoga said. Everyone was laying down now trying to get back to sleep, but Kiki she could not sleep. She stayed awake all night due to what she was told by Myoga. "Kiki, what is wrong?" Cody asked in a low whisper. "Everything Myoga said is true. However Shadto is back he controlled Lady InuKimi. I was able to stop her, but I don't know how I did." Kiki said to Cody. Cody put is head on Kiki's side. 'Don't worry tomorrow tell the others for now sleep." Cody said falling sleep. "I can't if I do Shadto might use one of them against me. I'm not safe around here that is why demons are not match for him." Kiki said. Kiki looked up at the night sky, "Maybe the heavens will know what to do." Kiki thought.

~Back in The Palace Of The West~

Sesshomaru's sword Tenseiga started to glow softly, then started to beat like a heart as it sometimes did. The sound woke up Sesshomaru, as he set up in bed looking at Tenseiga. "You are calling at to someone aren't you Tenseiga, but who?" Sesshomaru asked. Sesshomaru went over to Tenseiga picking up as he did the glowing went around his body Sesshomaru kept his calm attitude the light blue glow then faded as soon as it came. "So you stopped calling out for that person." Sesshomaru said again. He looked at the window, and wonder who Tenseiga was calling to.

~The Next Day With InuYasha~

When they reached the village of Kaede when InuYasha smelt smoke. "Smoke and blood." InuYasha said. "What coming from Kaede's Village? No!" Kagome shouted. "Let's get going." Miroku said with that everyone took off to Kaede's Village. When the group got there the flames from the fire were reaching the sky by now. Everyone in the village was screaming, and yelling. Through the smoke could be seen a large snake demon spiting fire unto the village. "Our children Miroku." Sango shouted in tears. Miroku tired but the smoke was to much for his lungs. " Miroku! Stay back you can't take all that smoke in beside you got to be alive for your children." InuYasha said pulling out his sword. Sango through her weapon making a path through the fire for Inuyasha. "Sango where is your hut at?" Kiki asked. "At the far end. Why Kiki?" Sango asked. "Because I'm going to get your children for you. Take care of Miroku. I'm sure InuYasha can handle that demon snake." Kiki said. "Come on Cody." Kiki shouted as she went through the flames as she did Kaede came up Kagome saw her and a other demon behind her. Kagome shot a arrow at the demon to save Kaede. Kagome went over to Kaede, "Kaede what happen?" Kagome asked. "The demons came from the earth." Kaede spoke just then Kagome heard baby cry. When she saw the twin girls and baby boy of Sango in Kaede's arms. "Sango, Kaede has your children." Kagome shouted when she did Sango went over to them and held her children tightly. She bought them over to Miroku who held his son tightly. "Wait, if they are out that means that Kiki just went into the fire." Kagome said with horror in her eyes. "Maybe, she can find Rin. I don't know where Rin went to I pray she is out in the field and not in the village." Kaede said. Kiki was running towards Sango's hut with Cody behind her, as InuYasha was facing down the snake demon. "So you are the second son of Lord InuTaisho this must be a joke for you to fight me." the snake demon said. "Oh shut up and fight." Inuyasha said. Blood and smoke could be smelt through out the area. Demons and humans fighting, Kiki saw some of the demons starting to eat the dead bodies. She glared, but had to get Sango's children. When she got to the hut that is when she saw it go up in flames. "No!" Kiki shouted.

(Sorry to leave you all with a cliff hanger. Hope you all enjoyed it)


	6. Kiki & Cody Go Home

(ReCap: The fire has just broke out in the Village of Kaede. It is up to InuYasha and everyone to save the people and get everyone out. Kiki went inside to save Sango and Miroku's children to come find out Kaede got them out before she left the village. However Rin is still somewhere in the village. Can Kiki save her, or is Rin somewhere else.)

Kiki and Cody both got to Sango's hut when they did it went up in flames. "No!" Kiki shouted going inside the hut. "Kiki! Get out before it comes down on you." Cody yelled trying his best to make it to Kiki. Kiki looked around, but saw no sign of children. "I guess they got out." Kiki thought that is when the roof of the hut came flying off. The snake demon, and InuYasha were both head and head, "Kiki.." Cody sighed when he saw she was still alive. "The children are not there I think someone got them out." Kiki told Cody. " Then let's go back to Kagome, and the others it is not safe here." Cody said. When Kiki and Cody were about to a small cry got her ears, "Cody you hear that?" Kiki asked looking off in the direction she knew the cry came from. "Hear what?" Cody said coughing due to smoke. The cry could be heard again. "That cry." Kiki said. Cody listened careful, "I do now. Someone is still in here." Cody said. "Come on Cody." Kiki said running through the flames. "Kiki, now is not the time to play hero." Cody said chasing after her.

Rin had gotten back to village when the fire broke out everywhere when she ran to find Kaede, Kaede was already gone. Rin ran through the village looking for her hoping Kaede was okay, that is when she had saw wolf demons coming from the ground. She had ran into Kaede's hut crying hard trying to keep her crying down as the demons from the ground started to kill everyone. "No, not again…" Rin said in her head as tears ran down her face. Her crying only got louder that is when Kiki and Cody heard it. Kiki was running to the hut when a tree fell blocking her path, "Damn!" Kiki shouted. That is when the tree took on a form of a girl a neko girl. "Hello, there you must be Kiki nice to meet you I'm Rita." Said the neko. "I don't care who you are out of my way." Kiki ordered. "Now now, No need to be so mean why not sit down and cool off. " Rita said sending heat waves at Cody and Kiki which sent them flying into trees. "You got to be joking a human as Luna's daughter. What on earth was she thinking? You might have her looks, but you don't have her powers that is for sure." Rita spoke abit disappointed. "So sorry to hurt your feelings." Kiki said getting up when though her body was aching with pain already. "However you can take a hit like a man I will give you that much." Rita said. "Oh thanks, but you see there is so much more to the world I come from then meets the eye." Kiki said glaring. "What do you mean?" Rita said off her guard now. "Get her boy!" Kiki ordered Cody. When she did Cody was in his full demon human like form again and hit Rita in the cheek making her fall to the ground. "Go Kiki find the child." Cody shouted blocking Rita's path from her. Kiki just nodded running after the crying she heard. "I don't think so." Rita said, but Cody jumped in front of her. "Your fight is with me now Rita." Cody barked.

Kiki looked back to see Cody fighting Rita. "Thank you Cody. I swear we live through this I will give you bones for the whole year, and let you sleep on Missy's bed when she is out with her boyfriend." Kiki said running towards the hut as she did the hut was starting to give away, Kiki's eyes widen she did not want a child to die. Rin looked up to see the roof about to fall on her. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried out. Kiki jumped into the flames when she did the hut fell on Kiki and Rin with them both inside. Sesshomaru was on his way to see Rin when he smelt blood and smoke as well. He heard Rin call his name when he did he took off. Ah-Un took off in the sky with Jaken on his back, when Sesshomaru reached the village he saw the demons. "Jaken.." Sesshomaru said. "Yes, I know Mi'Lord I will find Rin at once." Jaken said taking off into the village with Ah- Un helping. Sesshomaru followed the smell of Rin, until he saw a snake tail that was coming towards him, he cut the tail in half with his Bakusaiga when he did the snake yelled in pain. InuYasha jumped through the flames to see Sesshomaru. "What are you doing here Sesshomaru?" InuYasha asked holding Tetsusaiga in his hands. "I would ask you the same little brother, but by now we both know why we are here." Sesshomaru stated as he looked up at snake demon. "So the first born of the great dog demon as come as well. This will be more fun with the both of you." The snake said. Sesshomaru smelt death around the snake when he did he felt Tenseiga beat like a heart. "That glow again." Sesshomaru thought he put Bakusagia up, and pulled out Tenseiga has he did the light blue glow came back, "What power is this coming from you." Sesshomaru thought once more.

Tensegia beated in Sesshomaru's hand. "Lord Sesshomaru use Tenseiga use the full power of heaven to destory the snake that was made by Shadto that is the only way to kill it." Myoga shouted from InuYasha's shoulder. Sesshomaru just glared at the flea when it did Tenseiga acted on it's own with a blue light shot from Tenseiga towards the snake, that is when Tetsusaiga went from InuYasha's hands and glew green making the ground shake as it opened up the snake hissed loudly as the light from Sesshomaru's sword blinded it, and the opening of the earth from InuYasha's sword making the snake fall back into hell from where it came from. "The swords acted on their own I knew it. Once again the brother swords come together to fight off Shadto's demons." Myoga said in amazement. "Tensusaiga as never acted on it's own before in a long time." InuYasha said. Both swords went back to their owners.

Rita felt her snake gone. "On my time for our play has come to a end for now Cody my dear don't worry I will make sure to tell Kiki that you love her." Rita said laughing, as she left. Cody growled, when he heard what Rita said of Kiki. "Kiki!" Cody shouted as he followed Kiki's scent. InuYasha heard Cody that is when he heard footsteps behind him when he turned around he saw Kagome and everyone was safe. "InuYasha you are alright thank goodness." Kagome said running to InuYasha to hold him tightly. "Yeah I am but.." Before InuYasha could speak he saw Sesshomaru was already gone. "Where in the hell did Sesshomaru go?" InuYasha asked. "Sesshomaru?" Kagome said confused. "Yeah, he was just here until I heard Cody scream Kiki's name. Wait her scent and Rin's are together." InuYasha said. Everyone looked at each other as InuYasha followed their scent. Ah-Un smelt Rin's scent under some burning wood Jaken had put the fire out with his staff of two heads. Cody saw the dragon like creature Ah-Un as they looked back at him. He transformed back into his wolf form and started to dig smelling Kiki. Ah-Un helped him as they smelt Rin's scent. Cody saw Kiki's hand he freak trying his best to push the wood off of Kiki. Ah-Un put their's heads on the wood as well helping to get the burnt wood off of them. "I pray Rin is alive other wise Lord Sesshomaru will kill me." Jaken stated to himself. Just then Sesshomaru was behind Jaken. "Mi'Lord." Jaken said frozen in place, Inuyasha and the other got there when they saw Cody pull Kiki out by the collar of her -Un had pulled Rin out as well, everyone did not know what to say. "Kiki.." Kagome said running to her cousin. "Rin.."Jaken said going over to her. Ah-Un roared loudly licking Rin's face to wake her up.

InuYasha went over to Kagome. "Kagome, I'm sorry." InuYasha spoke. "Shut up InuYasha!" Kagome said in tears. Everyone looked at Kagome, "How can Kiki and Rin die? They can't be dead." Kagome shouted holding on to Kiki's body. Sesshomaru went over to Rin's body and picked up her small tender body in his arms. He closed his eyes in angry due to what happen. "InuYasha." Sesshomaru spoke. "What?" InuYasha asked. "Was it not your job to guard this village with your life?" Sesshomaru asked. InuYasha looked at him and then around at the village. "Once again your need to stick your nose into someone's life was caused a great deal of pain for everyone."Sesshomaru said looking up at InuYasha. "Wait, you can't blame me for Rin's death." InuYasha stated. "Not just hers InuYasha. Look at your mate and tell me what happen do you see." Sesshomaru said. InuYasha looked to Kagome and saw her tears falling hard. "I guess with that small half-breed brain of yours someone forgot to tell you that woman that your mate is so fond of is Luna's daughter. So you have been able to not only cause the death of Rin, but of Luna's daughter. Just like before when Myoga and father's friends could not protect Luna it seems everyone as failed at that." Sesshomaru said. "Oh yeah! I didn't see you coming to save Kiki like she came to save Rin. Are you not Rin's protector, when did you get a heart for a other female besides Rin." InuYasha growled. Sesshomaru glared at him with red eyes. InuYasha pulled out Tetsusaiga, "Bring it on Sesshomaru!" InuYasha shouted. That is when everyone heard a small cough Sesshomaru looked down to see Rin move when she did his eyes went back to normal. "Lord Sesshomaru.." said a very weak Rin. "She is alive." Jaken said with joy. Ah-Un growled happily. That is when Rin looked over to see Kiki not moving. "The lady who saved me. She put a cloth over my mouth and told me not to breath in the smoke so my lungs could keep fresh air. She put her body over me to keep the wood from falling on me." Rin said looking at Kiki.

Kagome held Kiki tightly. "Please wake up Kiki." Kagome begged. "Cuz, I can't breath.." Kiki said weakly. "Kiki!" Kagome shouted letting Kiki go so she could breath. Rin saw Kiki awake and smiled softly. Sesshomaru saw the look on Rin's face was the same look she always gave him, but for her to give it to a other was rare indeed. "That woman saved Rin's life and almost got herself killed for it." Jaken said looking at Kiki. Kiki set up on her own coughing up smoke, "The child what of her?" Kiki asked not caring about herself. "I'm fine.." Said a weak Rin. Kiki looked over and saw Rin's smile. "Glad to know you are." Kiki said smiling back. Kiki pulled Kagome to her, "Stop crying so much you are a priestess now show some back bone." Kiki said Kagome just smiled heartly, as Kiki try to get up, however, to no use her leg was broken. "Great my leg is broken due to the fire. I see everyone made it out okay." Kiki said. Everyone just looked at Kiki she acted as if she was in no worries. "I can tell Kagome and Kiki are related a lot they both never show the pain they have inside." Miroku thought. "We better find a place to rest for now no telling when those demons might come back." InuYasha said. Rin got down from Sesshomaru's arms and smiled as she bowed to him. "Thank you Mi'Lord for saving me." Rin said happily, as she ran over to Kiki. "We can't move Kiki until she is better." Rin said looking at the woman who saved her. "I'm fine really no biggie I mean I have been in worse pain then this." Kiki stated trying to laugh it off. Sesshomaru went over to Kiki as he did Kiki looked back to him and did not realize that he was the one that held Rin. "Lord Sesshomaru.." Kiki spoke softly. Rin looked at Sesshomaru and Kiki. To her they seem both like in a staring contest. "How do Kiki and Lord Sesshomaru know each other?" Rin asked Jaken. "Because you silly girl Lord Sesshomaru went to save Stara and when he did Kiki was there also." Jaken spoke. "So that is how you both met. I was wondering why your scent was all over Kiki the first time we found her." InuYasha said annoyed. "What of it little brother?" Sesshomaru asked. InuYasha just growled, "Look you came to see if Rin was fine now you can leave we can take care of her you can come back and visit like you normally do." InuYasha said. "No, Lord Sesshomaru can't go please Lord Sesshomaru at least stay until Kiki's wounds and my wounds are healed. Please Lord Sesshomaru." Rin asked of her lord. Sesshomaru looked at Rin, "Does she really think that Lord Sesshomaru would leave her in the hands of humans again since this happened I would not be surprised if he said." "Come Jaken." Sesshomaru said with Kiki in his arms as he carried her bride style into the forest. Jaken then heard Rin say. "Master Jaken come on you are going to be left behind again." Rin stated. Everyone watched Rin riding on Ah-Un, Cody picked up Jaken by the collar and through him on his back. "I'm sorry everyone, but I go where Kiki goes until I know she is better I'm going where Lord Sesshomaru takes her." Cody said running to catch up with them as Jaken was on his back.

"Come on I'm following for now too. We can't stay here, best if we stay together. I want to make sure Kiki gets better. We all need a safe place to stay for now." Kagome said picking up her bow and arrows to follow Kiki. Everyone nodded as InuYasha stood there wondering what the heck just happened. "What in the world?" InuYasha thought. That night Kagome made a fire abit away from Sesshomaru. Kagome was helping Rin and Sango with their wounds. Sesshomaru had ordered Jaken go find herbs to heal Kiki's wounds it was easy to see Sesshomaru was not letting anyone around Kiki for sometime. He had only let Rin go back and forth to Kagome since she was human, but Kiki's wounds were different thanks to her demon form she had in this world. She was laying up against a tree, as she felt Jaken's green hands on her skin. She had passed out before she never knew Lord Sesshomaru had taken her in his arms to carry her away from the blood and smoke. When she came to she saw Jaken and blinked. "A imp?" Kiki said. Jaken heard her and glared. "My name is Jaken." He said. "Master Jaken as Kiki woke up yet?" Rin asked looking at Kiki. "I have Rin what happen I remember talking to you all then I heard InuYasha and his big mouth, before I knew it I blacked out. "That is because Lord Sesshomaru put you into a deep sleep to rest I think." Rin said. "A deep sleep. That would explain a lot wait you mean Lord Sesshomaru bought me here." Kiki said blinking. "Yes, that is why Kagome and everyone is here to, however, InuYasha is kind of mad, and Lord Sesshomaru I think is ready to kill him by now due to him being annoying to everyone." Rin stated.

Kiki laughed abit, "Sorry about calling you a imp Master Jaken." Kiki said softly. Jaken looked up at her no one else besides Rin called him Master Jaken was this girl showing him respect. "Thank you Master Jaken you know how to fix broken legs. No wonder you are Lord Sesshomaru's one number servant. He is lucky to have you." Kiki said smiling. Jaken could not believe someone besides Rin was showing him respect here it was the daughter of Luna showing him respect. "Master Jaken?" Kiki asked, " I think Master Jaken as passed out not a lot of people like Toad imps. But he is fun to be around even when he calls me names at times. " Rin said giggling. "I don't think he looks half bad he is kind cute in a way." Kiki said laughing as Rin agreed with Kiki. Sesshomaru was sitting on the other side of the tree over hearing Kiki and Rin. He looked up at the sky and did not know what to think, or why put Kiki into a deep sleep. He could tell she needed to rest and hiding her pain was her way of dealing with it, but she did save Rin, and one thing he knew that Rin's life was important to him. Everyone was to afraid to go over to Kiki due to Sesshomaru being on the other side. Kiki felt Sesshomaru behind the tree. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." Kiki said softly Rin was to busy messing with Jaken it over hear, however, Sesshomaru heard, and for the first time Sesshomaru and Kiki both felt something different that night then the first time they met. Sesshomaru felt a strong need to protect Kiki like he did with Rin, however, he did not know the girl that well only of her mother Luna. Kiki on the other hand felt a strong need to stay by Sesshomaru, "Why is this need just now come over me? I wonder." Kiki thought. That is when Kagome came over to Kiki. "How do you feel Kiki?" Kagome asked. "Better thanks to Master Jaken, and Lord Sesshomaru." Kiki said. "Come over here with us Kiki and eat something." Kagome said taking her cousin's hand, and pulling Kiki towards the others. Kiki looked back to see Sesshomaru staring off in the distance. When she turned her eyes away, Sesshomaru looked back at Kiki. "Jaken close your mouth." Sesshomaru spoke. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. "Jaken said still shocked at what Kiki and Rin had said.

That night everyone rested well, Just a strange dream kept coming to Kiki. Kiki found herself in world full of darkness, until the darkness formed itself into a castle. "The air is so thick here." Kiki thought. She walked up the stairs, and looked around. "This place is strange really strange." Kiki said that is when she heard a infect cry. "A baby in a place like this?" Kiki asked herself, as she ran to where the cry was when she did there she saw a baby with white hair and purple eyes wiped up in a blanket and kimono. "A baby, but what something about this infect is different." Kiki said. "So you have noticed that I'm like you Kiki." Said the infect. "You can talk?" Kiki asked, "Yes, I can not only that, but I saw what that half-breed InuYasha and full demon Sesshomaru did to it. I know that you are the daughter of Luna, yet you bare his mark." said the baby. "Who's mark?" Kiki asked going over to the babe. "The same mark I bare dear sister." The babe said smirking. "Sister?" Kiki said backing away. "You are indeed born from him, but you came from the womb of a woman which to be honest it not much different." The babe said. Kiki looked at the babe as he looked out the window. "Are you here alone?" She asked. "I have been since my death I came back into my true form after I was killed. When I came to hell Shadto found all of us and chained us up using us to feed his own power. He controls all you see. Just two of the same man got a away and was born in your time." The babe said. Kiki could not help, but feel sorry for this child. She felt the demonic aura around him, but at the same time he did indeed feel like family. "I'm sorry…." Kiki said to him. The baby looked at her as if she was nuts. "Sorry? Sorry for what why so compassion to a demon like me?" It asked. "You say you bare a mark does this mark look like spider?" Kiki asked. "Yes, it does." The baby said. "Then father and I are not alone. My father twin's and his seven sons bare the same mark. I'm the only one of my father's children that do." Kiki said. The baby looked at her. "Your father's twin?" He asked. Kiki nodded.

Kiki and the babe spent what seemed like most of her night talking. "So then the man that made you was Naraku the one that had the burnt mark from his human self along time ago. The way you put Naraku about how he looks is almost like my father. And how Naraku's human self was before his deal with the demons sounds like my Uncle Derk." Kiki spoke sitting on the floor next to the baby. "So then the two souls that got away where Naraku and Onigumo." The baby said. That is when the infant felt someone pick him up, and hold on to him tightly. "I can't let anyone no matter how wicked you were once be left in a place like this. You are family. I know you don't know much like I do. So maybe together we can help each other." Kiki said walking out of the palace that was once Naraku's. When they got outside the infant looked up at Kiki. "Once we go outside your dream they will smell me and kill me again." It said. "Then I guess I have to protect you until I get my answers." Kiki said. The infant just looked confused at Kiki. "Why?" It asked. Kiki looked down, "Because I know what it is like to be used, to be treated like dirt and hate those that you should obey. My mother and older sisters treat me that way, but I still love them even through their sins. You said back there I'm your sister. So that makes you my brother. So I can't leave my baby brother behind what kind of sister does that. So what if you were evil. I believe everyone needs a second chance Naraku controlled you. I won't do that. I will give you what you need a family." Kiki said to the baby. The infant had never felt such warmth, or love before for him in his life. His small hands went around Kiki's finger, as he felt a tear drop on his cheek. His eyes widen, "She is crying for me." He said placing his head on her chest. He felt purity coming from her heart, and warmth. "This warmth this girl as no sin in her, or greed. Then how can she be a daughter of Naraku." The baby thought. Her warmth before to long put him to sleep. When Kiki looked up, she smiled abit. "Okay, time to get you out of here." When she said that she felt her heart beat fast and hard. "My heart, the baby." Kiki said as she did she saw the baby disappear from her arms. "No!" Kiki said that is when she passed out. Kiki woke from her dream to see she was still in the woods with everyone. "Was that all dream?" Kiki thought. "No, wait that could not be. I still feel the warmth of the child that was in my arms." Kiki said. She looked up to see Sesshomaru still laying in the same spot. She got up gently to not wake up Cody when she walked over to Sesshomaru, "Since Shadto is back Myoga said I have to pick which brother I will be loyal to and the other I will protect. Who do I chose, and how do I know which one is the right one." Kiki thought as she was deep in thought she did not see Sesshomaru's eyes open. "Why do you not sleep Kiki?" Sesshomaru asked looking up at her. Kiki looked down at him as she sat across from him. "Lord Sesshomaru, I…"Kiki just looked down not knowing what to say. "If you are thinking of what Myoga told you. You know the rest of the legend then, however, no one is making you pick right away. Not that I care to be honest just letting you know if that is what was on your mind." Sesshomaru said with his eyes closed now. Kiki looked back at him, "Rest Kiki." Sesshomaru said again. Rin was curled up against a tree when she opened her eyes. "Kiki you can't sleep over there. I know what you mean to many people. Come right here and sleep next to me." Rin said moving over. Kiki could not igorne Rin's offer, as she shared the same sport with Rin. Cody yawned softly when Rin and Kiki felt something fluffy putting it's head on them. Rin and Kiki both looked down to see Cody sound sleep. "He follows me everywhere." Kiki whispered. Rin nodded as she yawned and cuddled into Kiki. Kiki cuddled back feeling more at peace as she slept. Sesshomaru looked at Rin and Kiki with a laying Cody sleeping on them even Jaken as turned over and fell asleep on Cody's tail. Sesshomaru just closed his eyes again, and slept himself for once.

The next day came when everyone woke to the sound of a bull and then seeing Totsai come down. Expect Sesshomaru he and Rin along with Jaken, and Ah-Un were gone. Everyone came to Totsai. "Well if it is not the old timer of us all." InuYasha said. "I see you are still a brat." Totsai spoke. Kiki looked around to see she was alone by the tree, she sighed softly. "I did not come to see you. I came to see if what Myoga said was true." Totsai said looking over at Kiki. Kiki got up and she went to Totsai. "I see Myoga was right. The daughter of Luna as come from Kagome's time. Just makes me wonder how do you plan on getting back Kiki." Totsai asked. Everyone blinked. "You mean she can go back?" Kagome asked. "Yes, she can Myoga did not tell you all that Luna had the power to make wishes come true for anyone at least one time. But always had the sight of the future. She knew that her daughter would come from the future so she had me make a special necklace for her daughter." Totsai said. Everyone looked at Myoga who was on the bull. "Myoga why did you not tell us all of this before?"InuYasha said slapping Myoga off the bull. "It did not come to mind until last night after Kiki got hurt since she is still limping I thought it would be best to let her go home for awhile so her family does not worry like you all did for Kagome, before she made the choice to live here." Myoga said looking up at InuYasha.

Totsai looked at Kiki and handed her a star shaped necklace with a moon around it. "It is beautiful Totsai." Kiki said thanking him. "Kiki, are you really going back?" Kagome asked. "Well, I am homesick, but I will come back I do need meds from my world in order for my leg to heal faster." Kiki said. Kagome nodded and winked at her cousin. "I know what you mean Kiki. Look you take your time, and we will find out more about Shadto and see if anymore demons have attack besides we got to find a other village to live in for now." Kagome said smiling. Kiki remember Sea Side villages\ where demons and humans lived. "Wait there is one called Sea Side. That is were demons and humans live in the West. I was there I have a friend named Shekelly. She is friendly and can help you all out." Kiki said. "Really living in a place full of demons." Sango said holding her baby boy. "Well, I heard the demons welcome humans and they are not very strong demons that is why they came together to form this village and humans live there as well in peace. I think it would be a good idea for our children to see not all demons are bad Sango." Miroku said. Sango agreed with Miroku as she smiled. "So we are going to Sea Side Village then. What luck Sesshomaru's palace is not far from there." InuYasha said. "Look InuYasha it is best that we go there for now and find out more things on Shadto I'm sure a few demons, or humans might know where he is, or what is going on." Kagome said.

InuYasha agreed, "Okay then I will be back shortly you guys. Just ummm Totsai was it how do you work this thing?" Kiki asked. "Work..what works?" Totsai asked. Everyone sighed. "The old man is doing it again." InuYasha said hitting Totsai hard. "The necklace you dumbass." InuYasha said to Totsai. "Oh that you just tell it too and it will work." Totsai said crying from when InuYasha hit him. Kiki nodded. "Thank you." Kiki said. She placed the necklace on her heart as she did Cody got next to her. She closed her eyes and thought of home when she did her mark on the back of her neck glowed a light purple with that it shot up in the sky sending Cody and Kiki up with it everyone watched until a big light flashed in the sky blinding them all for a few seconds. When they all looked back Kiki and Cody where gone. "Kiki please come back soon." Kagome said.

The alarm rung as Kiki pulled herself out from under her covers to turn it off. Cody yawned softly, until they both noticed they were back home. "Cody we are home." Kiki said. Cody barked happily. "It has been two weeks since I have been gone. We got to tell Papa." Kiki said running out of her room with only her boy cuts on and tight tank top. She ran into her parents' room with Cody behind her when they through up the door. When she did Jack and Maya woke up out of a deep sleep, when Jack rubbed his eyes he saw his daughter. "Kiki.." Jack said getting out of bed slowly. "Papa.." Kiki said running to him and holding onto her father tightly. Maya just glared, "Mom." Kiki said going to her mother and holding onto her as well. Maya just pulled away and got up getting her house robe putting it on. Maya just looked at Kiki, "You had us all worried and you expect a welcome home I don't think so." Maya said leaving the room. Jack watched his wife leave as she did he shut the door behind her. He looked at his daughter. "I'm sorry Papa." Kiki said looking down. Jack just held his daughter not wanting to let go. "No, I'm sorry. I figured you ran away cause of that witch." Jack said. "Papa.." Kiki said. She knew she could not tell him the truth, but all she knew was her and Cody were home again and she was with her father for abit longer. She could not help but smile and never want to leave again.

(Hope you all liked this chapter it is abit longer then the rest. I thought I would try to see what happens if Kiki got to go home sometimes like Kagome did once. Lol)


	7. Kiki's Mother's Evil Heart

(ReCap: After battling with the snake demon and Rita. Kiki and Cody got a chance to go home, and spent time with their family. Problem is Kiki's mother Maya is not pleased with Kiki going off and then coming back. Is there a reason for Maya to hate her own daughter Kiki so much?)

Kiki and Cody had been home for whole day. Kiki was catching up on college work, and a few music videos she had to make up since she was gone. To her it seemed like all she had been through was a dream. Cody was not talking anymore in human tongue so Kiki was starting to think all of it was a dream. Jack Kiki's father had to go off on a business trip with Red, but he said if things got bad at home to go see her Uncle Derk and her seven cousins. That night when Kiki was in her room she could hear her older sisters Missy and Kia fighting downstairs. Cody was sleeping on his pillow in the corner of the room, as Kiki got up she went to her door and opened it. "Mother, I want to have a party, but Missy wants to have a pool party on the same night. It is not fair make Missy change her plans please." Kia begged her mother. Maya smiled at her daughter "Why not have them both and one can use the pool house for her friends and the other can use the main house for their friends." Maya said. "Oh thank you mother father would never let us do anything like that." Both girls said together hugging their mom. "Spoiled brats." Kiki thought as she went back into her room. Kiki sighed, until her cell went off. "Hello." Said Kiki. "Yo Key it's me Dave." Dave said. Kiki blushed abit knowing it was her boyfriend calling her. "Dave, what on earth are you doing calling me this late?" Kiki asked with a giggle. "I heard you got back in town and I heard your sisters throwing a party since I'm coming want to be my date." Dave asked. "Wait, you just called me to ask me out on a date to my own house?" Kiki said to him. "Well, yeah I mean your sisters always have great parties and baby you got connections." Dave said. Kiki was now annoyed. "I'm sorry Dave, but this connection just got canceled." Kiki said hanging up the phone. "I hate men at times." Kiki thought.

Cody looked at her from his pillow in the corner of her room. "Cody you want to go shopping with me. I don't want to be here when they start that stupid party." Kiki stated. Cody barked, as Kiki got up and started to put her boots on when she did she heard someone open her door, that is when she saw her mother. "Mom, do you need something?" Kiki asked. "Yes, I do. I would like to know were you where for the past two weeks?" Maya asked. "I was staying with some friends. The music got to stressful for me, so my friend Sesshomaru said I could hang at his place for awhile anytime I needed to." Kiki said softly. "Sesshomaru? I don't remember anyone of your friends having a weird name like that." Maya said. "He is new in town he came from Japan. So that is why his name sounds weird, but I think it sounds pretty cool." Kiki spoke getting her money from her wallet. Maya came over and slapped Kiki across the face. "Don't lie to me child." Maya said softly. Kiki put her hand on her cheek, as she rubbed it. She heard her older sisters laugh. "What are you some kind of whore for living with a man you barely know." Maya said. "Like you have room to talk mother you slept with almost every man in our house hold the only men you have not touched is Uncle Derk and his seven boys which they don't like you." Kiki shouted. Maya slapped her again this time only harder when she did Maya's ring cut Kiki's cheek. Maya started to walk out, "Next time you will be honest with me you little whore." Maya said. Missy and Kia just laughed harder when the left Kiki went on her bed trying to fight back tears.

"Three witches I see." said a voice. Kiki looked around, "I know that voice." Kiki said when she did the infant appear in the corner of her room floating. "How did you get out of my dream world?" Kiki asked. "When you showed me true kindness it seems." said the babe. "I guess they are if you want to call them that." Kiki said. The babe had a dark blue ball in his hand, "Snakes should give them up." It said. "Wait no please. They are still family." Kiki looked at him. The babe blinked and sighed, "Your love and warmth for family shall get you killed one day Kiki." It spoke. "I guess so." She said. She got up and went over to him, as she placed him in her arms. "So what shall I call you?" Kiki asked. "I was given a name when my brother gave me a better form. In this form I'm known only as the infant." It spoke. "Then I shall give you a name that suits you." Kiki said. Cody blinked seeing this baby. That is when Kiki smiled and started to tell Cody of where the baby came from. "I shall call you Conaru." Kiki said to the baby that is when the baby felt something inside him beat. "A heart beat?" it said. "So I see for me to have a heart beat I needed a name given to me a real name." it said. "Conaru is fine with me." He spoke. "Okay, then Conaru." Kiki said. "For now you should know no one else but you and Cody can see me. If anyone else did that would be bad news. For now keep what you named me and what we talk about between the three of us until we learn more of Shadto's plans." Conaru said softly. Kiki nodded as she held Conaru tightly to her body laying on the bed. Cody jumped on the other side of Kiki as she went to sleep. Conaru looked at Kiki he had a name now and was being held as if Kiki was his own mother. He touched her cheek were the ring cut her to heal it. With that he too fell asleep in her arms.

~The Underworld~

"So you mean to tell me that you failed Rita? So none of my demons can find her now not one." Shadto said getting annoyed. "You know I gave you this chance to show me what you could do." Shadto spoke again. Rita was on one kneed bowing before her lord. "I'm sorry Mi'Lord it seems that Luna made sure to keep her daughter in more secrets then we thought. I do know that she has a cousin named Kagome who is to became the mate to InuYasha the great dog demon's second son." Rita said. "A cousin? Is she not the woman everyone mistook for Kikyo for the longest time and helped beat the demon named Naraku?" Shadto asked. "Yes, Mi'Lord they are. That was the village I attacked I was almost successful in killing Kiki until that damn Sesshomaru got in the way. When he did both brother swords acted together in order to protect their special lady." Rita said growling. "Of course they will the both act on their own due to the feelings Lord InuTaisho had for Luna. It is only normal they act the same as they did back then to Kiki now." said Forta coming in with his whip. "Oh Forta I see you are done skinning for now." Shadto spoke. "Yes, Lord Shadto, but I also know that the girl Kiki comes from the future since you can control the future, or the past when it comes to dark hearts. The humans in the future are by far more wicked. Like a woman name Maya the mother of Kiki." Forta said smirking. Shadto got up from his throne and wondered. "I think I can use that to our goal. Kiki is going to need someone in her time to understand her, she has not made a bond with anyone as of yet." Shadto spoke looking into the mirror to see a sleeping Kiki and Cody. "So breath taking it seems." Shadto just smirked.

~Back With Kiki~

Music could be heard through out the house, as it woke up Kiki when she did she saw her arms were empty. Cody was still on the other side of her with his head under the pillow. "The music is to loud for you even right Cody." Kiki said softly. That is when she heard a knock on the door, "Come in." Kiki spoke when she did Dave came in the room. "Dave I thought I told you to get lost over the phone." Kiki said angrily.

"Why are you so uptight Kiki?" Dave asked. Kiki just got a annoyed look on her face. "You try to sleep knowing your father was once a evil demon, and knowing you got older brothers and sisters he made from his own flesh and then having to pick between which two brothers you will protect, and be loyal to." Kiki thought in her head. Dave sat next to her. "I'm sorry about today." Dave said. Kiki blinked, "Dave it is not like you to say sorry about anything to me." Kiki said. "Well, I guess I knew I was in the wrong this time." Dave said. "In the wrong?" Kiki thought. She felt Dave hold her close, "Kiki let's get married like we planned on a year ago and leave this damn city." Dave said. Kiki's eyes widen, as she looked up at him. "What are you serious?" Kiki asked. "Yes, I am." Dave said, Kiki buried her face in Dave's chest, as she did she felt something was wrong, that is when she heard the sound of dark heart beat again. "That same sound I heard come from Lady InuKimi. No, not here as well. Shadto is willing to do anything." Kiki thought. "What is wrong Kiki?" Dave asked looking down at her. "Oh Dave, I have always wanted you to say those words to me like you use to, before Missy torn us apart, but I know your words are empty just as the darkness in your heart is." Kiki said pushing Dave off the bed. When she did Dave started to laugh like a mad man, "So you saw right through my trick took you long enough Kiki. You see there was never any Dave to start with. I always knew who you were by the purity in your heart I always know Naraku is your father. I wonder what were to happen if your friends found out." Dave said turning into Shadto. "Shadto." Kiki said in shock.

~In Federal Times~

"Lord Sesshomaru, where are we going?" Asked Rin who was riding on the back of Ah-Un. "Rin, don't question Lord Sesshomaru's way we just go where he goes, but Mi'Lord where are we going?" Jaken asked. "Did you not just tell me not to ask him?" Rin asked. That is when Jaken and Rin started like children. "Jaken." Sesshomaru said. "Yes, Mi'Lord?" Jaken asked going over to Sesshomaru. "Use your staff and make a hole in this caven." Sesshomaru ordered. Jaken nodded as he made fire come from the stuff of two heads. When Jaken did a other path inside the caven opened there stood a stone, but nothing more. "So I see it is gone. She did not seal it here as they said." Sesshomaru spoke. "Seal what Mi'Lord?" Rin asked. When Jaken looked around he realized that this was the resting place of Luna. "Lady Luna's weapon Moon Sega it was a double blade stick that had the powers to control the moon and stars. It always helped her control her own demon powers within herself. Totsai made it for her." Jaken said. "You mean Kiki's mother Lady Luna. Maybe Kiki has it." Rin said. "I doubt it Rin not even Kiki knows everything of Luna." Jaken spoke. When Jaken and Rin looked back Sesshomaru was already walking out of the caven. "So the Moon Sega must of died with Luna which means Kiki has to prove herself in order for the Moon Sega to be returned to earth. I wonder how far Moon Sega will make Kiki go in order to prove she really does have the pure soul like her mother did." Sesshomaru thought. "Did Lord Sesshomaru come to get Moon Sega for Kiki. If so I wonder why." Jaken thought to himself. "Does he want Kiki to pick him to be loyal to and only protect InuYasha time to time. No, that is insane Mi'Lord would not go to such links in order to help a other human, but then again either way Lord Sesshomaru & Kiki's paths are sealed." Jaken said to himself.

"Lord Sesshomaru is it true that Kiki went back to her world?" Rin asked getting off Ah-Un to run up to her lord. Sesshomaru stopped and looked down at her. "Don't worry Rin she will be back." Sesshomaru said walking on ahead. "Yay, Kiki and Cody will be back then they can travel with us." Rin said happily. "Travel with us don't be silly Rin." Jaken said walking behind Sesshomaru. "What is so silly Master Jaken? Does not Kiki have to pick who she will serve anyway." Rin said blinking. "I know it will be Our Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said with a smile. "She has to her and Cody fell from that wishing star that I made a wish on. Cody and Kiki got to became part of our family. My wish just has to come true." Rin thought.

~Back In Future Times~

Shadto and Kiki were staring at each other, "You want to see the dangerous side of a heart Kiki when it is filled with so much darkness and hatered you got to love a heart that black." Shadto said. "Whatever it is you have planned I won't let you get away with it." Kiki shouted. Cody growled and bark loudly at Shadto, "What are you going to do you can't change into your demon form in this world and either can Cody." Shadto smirked. "Let the blood flow." Shadto winked at Kiki and left. That is when she heard screaming down stairs. She ran out of her room and downstairs to where Missy and Kia's party was when she got there. She saw blood on the living room floor, Kiki bend down, as she touched it. "Blood.." Kiki said with her eyes in horror. She went outside to see blood in the pool, but there were no bodies. "What is going on?" Kiki asked in confusion. "Like I told you. Your mother and sisters are much darker then you, or your father's side of the family, however, your sisters our now under my control did you ever wonder what animal, or demon the would be in the federal times Kiki. Let me show you. "Shadto said. Kiki looked around to see a female demon barefooted with a light purple kimono on with her hair down. That is when light blades came towards Kiki. Cody grabbed Kiki and got her out of the way before she got cut. That is when a other demon that looked smaller held a mirror in her arms. "What is wrong Kiki? Don't you like your sisters and how they were in their past lives, you see they did a act of good before they died. Your sister Missy died with a smile on her face before she became free, and the smaller one which is Kia helped a group you know to well destory the demon named Naraku when Naraku used them. So now in their new lives they became darker. So it is very easy to control your sisters, as for your mother she has the heart of a true snake she will serve me well." Shadto said laughing. "Missy! Kia Snap out of it!" Kiki yelled. That is when Maya came out of the shadows. "My dear sweet daughter Kiki." Maya hissed. "Mother please snap out of it. You can't let Shadto control you." Kiki said. "Oh dear I'm sorry I can't agree with you. I happen to love my new body." Maya said.

Kiki stood there looking at her sisters and mother. "No, this can't be happening how can Shadto be able to be in my world and yet in the other world as well. Wait! Luna and Lord InuTaisho sealed him away in the underworld alive. So he never did die if so that means not only in the past can he control the darkness in the hearts, but in the future he can as well." Kiki thought, and that is when she realized she had to get back to the past and let the others know. "What is wrong Kiki? You can't fight on your own. There is no way you can get the Moon Sega if you keep wanting to go back and get help from your friends. One thing Luna never did was go get up from her friends. She was always protecting them." Maya said. The aura around her sisters and mother was no longer the same one from before. "I know what Luna felt when she had to chose. I'm sure she had to give up a lot in order to keep up with Lord InuTaisho, but in the end I know for a fact she would do it all over again to run wild by his side." Kiki said to herself. "What are you thinking sister?" Missy asked. Kiki thought of InuYasha, as she smiled, and then as she thought of Sesshomaru she smirked. "I know which son I must protect and the other I must be loyal to Shadto. Seeing my mother and sisters like this helped me somehow I don't know, but now I know I can't let you get away with what you are doing." Kiki said standing her ground. Maya and her daughters both smirked, "Please Luna give me your strength." Kiki thought. Missy sent more blades at Kiki, as Kiki did a back flip in order to dodge the moves. Shadto just smirked seeing this all take place.

Cody ran to grab Kia, but when Kia put her mirror in front of Cody a light shot out making Cody fall into the pool that was filled with blood. "Cody!" Kiki said driving into the pool, she saw Cody about to reach bottom until she grabbed his collar. She swam back up as she got fresh air in her lungs, and went over to Cody to make sure he could breath. That is when Missy came over to Kiki, "I can see why he favored you out of all his children. In my past life he treated me like shit and never cared for anyone, or anything." Missy spoke. Kiki glared at Missy, "So you can understand why I want to join Shadto and take over not only this world, but the past as well. I have my own soul and heart in this world, it is nice to be reawake after so long. It makes me sick to think that someone so pure is really to try to save a world she barely knows." Missy spoke. Missy put her fan up about to send a other blast of wind, as she did a barrier came around Kiki and Cody. Kiki looked up to see the infant she had met before. "Conaru!" Kiki shouted. "No, not you." Missy said. "Good since your memories are coming back then you should know who I am by now. I have been given a name by Kiki, turns out the light in Kiki's body is able to outstand any kind of darkness. So I will not let you harm her Kagura!" Conaru said. "That infant. She gave it a name." Shadto thought. "Just like Luna to always see the good in anyone so the babe even sees it in her." Shadto just smirked.

Shadto sent black blood over the barrier as it ate threw it. Conaru's eyes opened widen when he felt himself fall. Kiki grabbed him, 'Conaru." Kiki spoke. "I'm fine just my barrier it was broken. I'm not strong without my other half." Conaru said. "Family fighting against family, This is truly a good play yet, but for now let me send all the darkness in the hearts of the humans in this world let that darkness turn them into demons." Shadto said with that his body glew darker then before. "With the two children of Naraku with him and his wife it is making Shadto strong." Conaru said. "Conaru, I can't kill my sisters. No matter how cruel they are to me, but I got to stop Shadto for now." Kiki said. "You can't not know Kiki Shadto is to strong as we speak the heart of the humans one by one will turn into the demons their spirit our a part of." Conaru said. 'This world will not be safe for much longer. We need to get back to the past were nothing is touched yet in darkness." Conaru shouted out. "No, I won't leave my sisters and mother like this." Kiki said angry that is when a light shot out from Kiki's body blinding Shadto. "That damn light!" Shadto said. Maya and her daughters screamed in pain as they did they passed out unto ground. "I don't think so Kiki." Shadto said as he shot up into the sky that is when everything went still expect for Conaru, and Cody and Kiki herself that were in the barrier.

"Everyone is frozen." Kiki said getting up to run to her sisters. Cody sniffed the air and saw Maya with a katana in her hand that is when Kiki felt a blade go through her. "mother…" Kiki said as Maya pulled the blade out. Kiki fall on the ground as her mother kicked her over. "The darkness in her heart as not left her, it is so dark that it kept Shadto's spell from working." Kiki thought. Kiki looked at her mother, as tears came down her face. "You will die Kiki and all the bad luck you bring this family.." Maya said. "Why does she not protect herself?" Conaru thought. "Because she is my mother…I can't hurt her I know I could probably make my body glow again, but I can't hurt her. I don't have it in my heart to at all." Kiki spoke to Conaru in his mind. As the katana was about to come down on Kiki's body that is when a light protected her a weapon busted from Kiki's body sending the katana Maya had in her hand into the ground. "The Moon Sega so that is what Shadto was talking about. A act of pure love. Kiki not willing to kill her mom to protect herself. That means the weapon was testing Kiki." Conaru said. With that Kiki heard a voice telling her to grab on to the Moon Sega, Kiki did and that is when the light got brighter and everyone that was frozen was able to move. Kiki got up when she saw her sisters still passed out, and saw her mother still moving with black smoke coming from her mouth. "Mom, no…." Kiki said that is when the Moon Sega moved from Kiki's hand into Maya's shadow when it did Maya fell down dead with blood dripping out of her mouth. "Mother!" Kiki shouted loudly with tears down her face.

~ A Few Days Later~

"I'm sorry Mr. Moon your wife did not make it. She lost to much blood. We did everything we could. Your daughters two of them are in a coma the last one Kiki that had the stomach wound is coming in and out." Said the doctor. Jack nodded as he sat in the waiting room. He remembered coming home, and seeing blood all over his house and in the pool house. The blood in the pool was enough to make him want to get sick, he did not know what happen to his family his twin boys he sent to his brother's house for now. He went in to see Kiki, she was under a breathing mask. She had been passed out for two days, her coming in and out of sleep was a good sign for his other daughters he knew. "Kiki, please get better and soon. I can't lose you too." Jack said softly. Kiki's hand moved softly, "Papa.." Kiki said smiling weakly.

Within a few days Kiki was making recover really well for someone who had a katana put through them. Jack had told Kiki of her mother's death and that her mom was the one trying to kill her, but in truth Kiki knew what really happen it was not her mother it had been Shadto who pulled the strings in this one. Kiki went to her sisters' room everyday not one of them was waking up Kiki felt it was her fault only if she had done something to protect her family. Now, her father worried for his daughters, Jack never hated any of his children he had hated the way Maya would spoil them and pick them over Kiki. Maybe, that was why Jack always felt closer to his middle child then most, but now his two oldest laid in a deep coma. "If they don't wake up I don't know what I will do." Jack said. Kiki came in walking with a cane the doctors gave her to use since her stomach wound was still healing and her having the broken leg from before did not help her healing to be honest. "Papa, they will wake up I promise. No matter what they will wake up." Kiki said looking at her sisters. "I know sweetie. We need to go it is getting late and the doctor said you are well enough for me to take you home. So let's do that." Jaken said to his daughter. Kiki just nodded, and went with him.

The pulled up to the house shortly after nine at night. "Babygirl, I'm going to make a few phone calls, and see how your brothers are doing at your Uncle's house. If you need something let one of the maids now, and I will check on you soon." Jack said helping his daughter into the house. Kiki looked around to see Cody up the stairs looking down at her. Both of his back paws had been hurt in the fight. "Cody.." Kiki said going up the stairs to her loyal dog. When they got to her room, Kiki looked over Cody wounds they were not to bad it seemed Cody as well was making a fast recovery. "I can't believe all this happened." Kiki said leaning back on the bed. That is when Cody pulled out something from under Kiki's bed. Kiki sat up when she saw what it was. "That weapon that came from my body." Kiki said holding it up, "I almost forgot about going back. It had been what a week and half almost. We are due to go back Cody. I have made my choice. I just hope Papa believes my lie." Kiki said.

Later that night Kiki told her father that she wanted to go see a friend of hers for awhile. Jack would have said no, but to be honest he did not think it would be safe for any of his children to be here even though he knew his wife was the cause he understand why Kiki would want to go away for awhile. "Okay, Kiki I understand. Just please come back and let me know how you are okay." Jake said. Kiki nodded and hugged her father. She went to her room and this time bought some stuff with her. That is when she saw the kimono Shekelly made for her. "This time I will wear this." Kiki said putting it into her bag she looked at the weapon that came from her body when she did the weapon came apart in two. "Easy to carry I see." Kiki said putting it in her bag. Kiki was not bring a whole a lot of stuff with her just stuff she would need. She made sure she had a first aid kit and her meds the doctor gave her. "Come on Cody time to go back." Kiki said leaving her room. She walked down the stairs to see her father sleeping. She kissed his cheek, and whispered I love you papa, and with that she walked out of the house. Holding the necklace Totsai gave her in her hands. She prayed for the necklace to take her back with the same bright light before Kiki and Cody were gone within a few seconds.

Kiki woke up at the edge of the forest it was daylight now, and Cody was there with her this time. When she got up she saw Sea Side Village again. "I promise Missy and Kia I will kill Shadto for what he did. I promise on my life." Kiki thought. Cody pulled on her pants leg to pull her into the village. That is when she walked down to see Kagome and Sango talking. "Kagome.." Kiki said happily. "Kiki!" Kagome said running over to greet her cousin. Sango just waved and smiled as she fed her son.

(Well, hope you all liked this one. Let me know what you think. May God Bless You All! Thank You For Reading!)


	8. The After Math Of Everything

(ReCap: Kiki just came back to the past with Cody. Her mother was now dead thanks to Shadto and her sisters are in a deep coma that seemed in impossible for them to wake up out of.)

That night Kiki was alone in the forest by the same river that lead to the ocean where Con found her. She sat down thinking of her mother. Everyone knew why she was quiet she told them everything of what Shadto did. How her mother was killed and how her sisters were now in a coma, Kiki hit the ground hating Shadto even more, in the moonlight the Moon Sega gave off a light glow it laid were Kiki had put it by the tree. Her thoughts were on her family, on Luna,,and even her father who was Naraku's incarnation. She thought of the choice she had made back in her own world before, and tonight was the night she would give it. The one son she would protect from the darkness in his own heart, and the other son she would be loyal to until her dying days. "So this is my fate once I do this there is no going back once I chose. My life will no longer be my own." Kiki thought looking up at the stars.

"She sure is taking a long time." InuYasha said sitting in a tree. "Be patient InuYasha this is a hard choice for Kiki. Once she does this her life will never be the same, either she will be became a servant to you like Myoga is, or a servant to Sesshomaru." Miroku said. "To be honest I kind of feel sorry for her. Here she lost her mother a second time, and now she had to through her life into being a servant just in order to beat Shadto." Sango said. Kagome just thought on that, "That is why we have decided to travel to find answers to Shadto and find out his true reasons for Kiki. Even Sesshomaru is willing to travel since he has a part in this now." Miroku said. "I wonder if the choice Kiki does make will she be happy with it?" Kagome asked. Everyone looked at her, and no one could answer that question, that is when everyone saw Kiki coming out of the woods. "Okay, I'm ready let's go to Lord Sesshomaru's palace he needs to hear what I have to say as well. I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting." Kiki said softly. "Don't worry about it Kiki you needed time." Sango said smiling. Kagome got up and went to her cousin. "Kiki…" Kagome spoke, "Yes, Kagome?" Kiki asked. "Don't do this…." Kagome said. Kiki looked at her cousin, and smiled abit. "I was wondering when I would hear that from you." Kiki said. Kagome just looked down. "This is not fair to you.." Kagome said. "Kagome, life is not fair. You play with the hand life gives you, when you run out you pick up a new hand and play it all over again until you get a hand that works for you." Kiki said with that she walked passed Kagome to the path that lead to Sesshomaru's palace. Kagome looked behind her as she watched her cousin walk. Everyone started to follow.

"Kiki, you always play the tough girl act since we were kids, You always put your feelings and thoughts aside always willing to do whatever you had to do to make others stop worrying and help them with their problems until they no longer need you and then you are left alone. I'm no different then those that used you. I always wanted to be with you so Uncle Jack would buy me stuff I was a kid back then that did not no any better, but you knew and yet always just smiled and let me…..Kiki…." Kagome thought to herself. Kiki looked back behind her and saw Kagome in deep thought, that is when she stopped and let everyone walk ahead of her expect Kagome. "It is okay.." Kiki said. Kagome looked up at her cousin, "I'm scared abit, but I'm okay." Kiki said looking at Kagome, "I got to see you again Kagome my baby sister." Kiki said smiling. "I know this time I can see you whenever I want." Kiki said as she started to walk again. Kagome just smiled abit and walked beside her cousin.

When the got the palace it was shimmering in the moonlight, "So this is Sesshomaru's palace? To think your father had tasted InuYasha." Miroku said looking at the palace. Sango and Kagome where just taking away by it. "Yeah so." InuYasha said. "Kiki, have you been here before?" Sango asked. "No, this is my first time too. Stara pointed me to Sea Side Village before I got a chance to look at this place. So I just went to Sea Side." Kiki said walking up to the gates when she did two guards came to her. "State your business here wretch." One of the guards order. "Watch your tongue that is Luna's daughter you are speaking to." Said a female voice coming from behind the gates. " Miss Stara we are sorry we will let her in at once." The guards both said when the gates open Stara was standing there in a light green kimono with flowers all over it. "Hello again Kiki." Stara said going up to hug her. "Stara good to see you again." Kiki said smiling. Kagome and others looked at each other expect InuYasha he knew who Stara was. "Hello Prince InuYasha." Stara said going over to him too and hugging him as well. InuYasha just kind shurged it off. Kagome shook her head. "So why have you all come?" Stara asked. Everyone looked in different directions, "I have made my choice Stara." Kiki spoke. Stara looked at her, and knowing it was late at night something had to happen to Kiki for her to make the choice and want to tell Sesshomaru now. Stara was now concerned, "Why don't you all spend the night and tomorrow you can tell Lord Sesshomaru your choice it is late, and time for resting not making choices yet." Stara said looking at Kiki. "Really you don't think Sesshomaru would mind?" Kagome said. "No, he spends most of his time in his study anyway, besides it being Kiki's choice of what she is going to do I think he will let it slide this once." Stara said inviting them all in. She showed them to the guest hut/house which had about different 100 rooms in it. "Wow we will be sleeping like royals tonight." Kagome said happily going to into each room to check them out. InuYasha looked into one of the rooms. "This will do for us Kagome." InuYasha said. "I want this one InuYasha." Kagome said pointing to the last one down the hall. "Kagome they are all the same." InuYasha pointed out. "InuYasha.." Kagome glared. InuYasha had the freak look on his face as if saying no she is going to say sit. "Fine you can have it I'm sleeping in here." Kagome said sidling the door opening it and then sliding it shut. InuYasha just blinked, as everyone laughed expect Kiki she just smiled abit.

Stara looked at Kiki as everyone else got a room leaving a confused InuYasha banging on Kagome's door. "Kiki, would you come with me for abit?" Stara asked. "Sure Stara." Kiki said walking out behind Stara. When they got out a little ways they stopped on the bridge that was over the small stream that went through out the palace. "Kiki, you have a different scent and aura around you tonight. You seem much sadder then the last time we talked." Stara said. Kiki just went to the side of the bridge and leaned into the side of it abit. "Shadto, killed my mother, and put my sisters into a deep coma." Kiki said flat out. Stara turned to look at Kiki, she saw Kiki staring into the water. "I'm sorry for your lose." Stara said bowing. "Don't be it was not as if my sisters & I were close, and my mother made me to be the black sleep of the family. Only my father and my uncle besides his sons loved me." Kiki said Cody whimpered abit. "And course you to Cody." Kiki said petting Cody's head. Cody wagged his tail, "So that is why you wanted to tell Lord Sesshomaru your choice tonight." Stara said standing next to Kiki. "Yes, that true. I will not be able to expect what happen to my mother, or my sisters until I know more. Right now killing Shadto is the only thing on my mind. I want his blood to be all over Moon Sega, but I know as Luna's daughter my thoughts should be pure, but.." Kiki just looked down. Stara put her hand on Kiki's left shoulder. "It is okay dear, no one is perfect not even Luna was." Stara said trying to comfort Kiki. "I will be okay Stara you should go rest." Kiki said softly. "Good Night Kiki. If you need something my hut is right over there." Stara said pointing to it. Kiki nodded as she watched Stara leave.

Kiki sighed finally she was alone again, and feeling she was starting to hate. She looked around the area the only light was the moonlight of the night sky. When she looked up she saw a single light from a candle in the upper floor of the main house she wondered abit, and shook her head. She was about to turn her back until she saw a shadow up by the window. She thought maybe it was a demon of Shadto's so she went to go check it out as she went into the main house it was dark only a few candles still lit to show the way some. She saw a bigger room then the one she was in, as she went into the bigger room she saw no on there only a big table with pillows to sit on. "I found the dinning room." She giggled to herself. That is when she heard someone coming from the kitchen. She hide herself in the shadows that is when she saw Jaken coming out with a plate of food. "Talk about light night time snack." Kiki said trying her best not to giggle. Jaken thought he heard something, but when he looked around he did not see anyone at all so he went back to carrying the food to his room. When Kiki saw him turn the corner she came out of hiding and sighed abit. "That was close." Kiki thought, that she when she heard a other noise on the same floor. "Please Miss Rin it is time for bed." Said a young demon maid. "No, I want to see Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said pouting. "You can see him tomorrow you know he will not be pleased if you are not sleeping." The maid spoke. Rin finally gave in as her tired eyes were winning the battle. The maid covered up Rin and walked out of the room leaving the light of the candle on for Rin for it to help put her to sleep. Kiki went into the shadow again as the maid walked past her. Kiki slid the door open to Rin's room and watched a peaceful Rin sleep. "She sure is a cutie." Kiki said quietly.

~Sesshomaru's Study & Room~

He was looking at a other sleepless night not that he needed the sleep that much. He had just came home a few days ago after looking for the Moon Sega to no luck, but he had heard that Kiki had returned this morning. He knew she would come back, to him she did not seem like the type to stay away when there was trouble, or when she had something to do. Sesshomaru shook his head when he found himself thinking of her again. Even since this Luna business came up his found himself thinking back to that day when Luna put that charm on him, or good luck spell whatever you want to call it. "Two gems?" He asked himself getting up and going to the window of his room. He smelt the food that Jaken always got himself to eat in the middle of the night, he overheard Rin's wish to see him before she fell asleep like always all the sounds of the palace and grounds were normal expect for the smell of his half-brother InuYasha. He had smelt his scent a few hours ago, but figured Stara put them in the guest house for the night since it was so late. He had smelt Kiki among them as well honey and roses which was pleasing to his nose normal must humans smelt the same just abit of a different smell to each one expect Kagome's since she was Kikyo's incarnation, and then there was Kiki's scent one of not a demon or human just of honey and roses something he had never smelt before, that is when he realized it was in the main house now. He closed his eyes, "She is in the main house not to far from Rin's room. Why would she be in here?" Sesshomaru thought. That is when Tetseiga glowed softly Sesshomaru turned around to see it. "I see. I will see if she comes all the way or not." Sesshomaru said.

~Back With Kiki~

Kiki found herself at the bottom of wonding stair case. "The second floor of the main house." Kiki said. She put her hand on the side for support as she started to go up the stairs slowly. Kiki started to feel like she was no longer doing this on her own, but being pulled to whoever was up here. When she got to the top step she looked around the whole hall was dark expect for a few candles that lit the dark hallway. Kiki looked down to see the wooden tile had diamond between them. "Back then they did not know what diamond was so it was not a shocker to see them use it this way." Kiki thought. Kiki walked along the hall until she got to two large doors that is when she stepped back abit. She had the feeling maybe it was not a good idea to be here. Like she was waiting for someone to tell her it was okay, "Maybe, I better go this is not right me moving about the main house like this." Kiki thought that is when she turned to go back, but when she did that is when the same cold tone of voice she knew spoke to her. "I already know you are there Kiki." Sesshomaru said. Kiki stopped in her tracks, that is when she realized she was in Sesshomaru's Den. "I'm in Lord Sesshomaru's Den." Kiki thought standing there, "What on earth would lead me here?" She asked herself. She took a deep breath and went to the doors as she knocked. "Come." Sesshomaru said, that is when Kiki walked in opening the door softly. There was Sesshomaru topless only wearing his pants, and different kind of boots on his feet since he was in the house. His tail/boa was still over his shoulder like always, the room was covered in scroll after scroll that seemed endless. "I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru I did not know that this was your den if I did I would not have come up here." Kiki said bowing to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru studied her this was the first time since by the lake he had been alone with her, however, she was different this time not the same female he met before. That is when he smelt dry blood and Shadto's scent on her. His eyes narrowed the scent was so small and faint, but still there enough to let him know once again trouble found it's way to Kiki. "Where did you get the scar on your cheek?" Sesshomaru asked breaking the silence in the room. Kiki looked at him, as she did not know what to say to him. He could tell she was not the same either just as Stara did. Sesshomaru just looked at her with his cold eyes waiting for her answer, Kiki's soft eyes looked back at him. "What can I tell him? What am I suppose to say?" She asked herself turning her head away from his gaze. Sesshomaru found it abit annoying that she turned away from his gaze he just went back to looking over scrolls, "You don't have to answer, not that it is my concern." Sesshomaru spoke calmly. Kiki turned her head back towards Sesshomaru to see him signing scrolls. That is when the first time she understood what Rin saw in Sesshomaru, that is when she smiled abit out of all the pain she had felt and confusion since she got here and then back home. She found herself smiling for real. Before she knew it she sat across from Sesshomaru at his desk. "My mother.." Kiki said looking down. Sesshomaru looked up at her from his papers, "She is not quite the angel I make her out to be Lord Sesshomaru.." Kiki went out before Kiki knew it she was telling Sesshomaru everything that happen to her mother and sisters. Sesshomaru listened to every word that came from Kiki's lips, yet with all this she was not crying like most females would. "Does she not feel pain?" He wondered about her. That is when he found himself concerned about a other female.

"To be honest I don't know how I should feel. I mean she was mean to me, but she was my mother. I never knew Luna so Maya was the only mother I had….yet I don't know what to feel for her death." Kiki said fighting back tears. That is when Sesshomaru smelt the salt in her tears, it was very heavy salt tears that seemed to be held in for a long time. "I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru, you don't need to hear my worries." Kiki said wiping her tears away fast before they fell down her cheek. Kiki put a fake smile on her face, Sesshomaru could see right passed it, "Thank you for listening and I promise not to come up here again until I have your answer on other or not I can." Kiki said getting up to leave. "Kiki.."Sesshomaru spoke, when Kiki looked up she saw Sesshomaru blocking her way to the door. The tears were coming down her face still no matter how hard Kiki tired to fight them. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" Kiki asked looking down not wanting to show weakness or her tears. That is when she felt someone touch under her chin, and bring her face back up to the light of the candle. The touch was soft, gentle, and warm she looked up to see Sesshomaru's hand was under her chin his thumb went softly across her cheek wiping the tear that came down it. "Lord Sesshomaru.." Kiki said softly. Sesshomaru's eyes were still cold and did not show any emotion much still, yet he was showing compassion, and concern for a other. Sesshomaru did not know why himself he was doing this. Did he feel pity for her, maybe even sorry for he knew how evil a mother could be. Kiki's soft blue eyes looked back into Sesshomaru's cold stare, that is when Kiki put her hand on Sesshomaru's hand that was under her chin. She put his hand on her cheek as she closed her eyes and looked down abit as more tears fell. She held on to his hand tightly as she cried harder.

He did not try to comfort her more, but he did not pull his hand away either. That is when he heard someone small behind them. "Lord Sesshomaru." Said a small voice. "Yes, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked looking back at Rin. When Kiki heard Rin's voice she pushed Sesshomaru's hand away and turned around as she wiped her tears away. "I can't sleep I keep having the same dream about the wolves eating me." Rin said. Even after four years Rin still had a hard time with wolves thanks to what Koga's pack had did. "I see Rin." Sesshomaru said walking pasted Kiki to sit back at his desk, that is when Rin followed, and saw Kiki. "Kiki, you came I knew you would. Come on you look tired too." Rin said taking Kiki's hand. Before to long Sesshomaru did not have one female, but two sleeping females wiped in his tail/boa he looked to the two of them. Rin cuddled between his fur and Kiki's chest, as Kiki was cuddled next to Rin, and kept warm from Sesshomaru's tail/boa. Sesshomaru made it go around them more to only were their heads could be seen Kiki's arms went around Rin as they both slept. Sesshomaru went back to signing papers as he did before with his sleeping ward beside him, and a new female as well.

The morning sun came up over the east mountains that is when everyone heard Kagome scream. "Where is KIKI!" Kagome shouted. Everyone came to were Kiki should have been sleeping. "She is gone." Sango said in worry. "I don't know I know her and Stara went to talk last night, but I was sure she came back in with Cody." InuYasha said. "No, she did not come back in with me. She needed time alone." Cody said in his wolf form still. Everyone went out and stared to look around for Kiki, unknown to them Kiki was in on a large mat with pillows all over it as a blanket was laid over her. Kiki woke up to hearing voices call her name when she did she saw she was in a room filled with small children toys. "Good Morning Kiki." Said a happy voice. "You too Rin." Kiki said smiling back at the 11 year old. "Are you hungry? Howcome you were with Lord Sesshomaru last night? Do you feel better? Did you like Sesshomaru's fur?" Rin asked million other questions as Kiki just laughed. That is when Jaken came in the room and saw Kiki sitting up on Rin's bed with Rin next to her. "Good Morning Master Jaken." Rin said happily. "What on earth is Kiki doing here?" Jaken thought. "Master Jaken are you okay? You look more green then normal." Kiki said. That is when Jaken shook his head. "Breakfast is ready and Kiki your friends are going around Lord Sesshomaru's palace like a pack of wild hogs looking for you." Jaken said. "I'm sorry Master Jaken I will go to them at once." Kiki said getting up. That is when she realized her shoes were gone. "My boots." Kiki said. "Stara probably took them to clean them Kiki come on let's go see Kagome and Shippo." Rin said pulling Kiki down the hall. When they got out side Kiki yelled for them.

"Over here you guys." Kiki said. That is when they all sighed in relief that Kiki was okay, but confused to see her the main house with Rin behind her. "Where in the heck were you Kiki?" InuYasha asked. "I could not sleep so I kind of wondered the grounds until I found myself in Rin's room." Kiki said mostly telling half the truth. Rin giggled abit, as she knew that was not the whole truth. "Good cause if you went any further you would have been in Sesshomaru's den he does not take lightly to people going in there." InuYasha said. Kiki just looked at Rin and Rin looked at her. They both started to laugh hard as they could, "What is so funny?" InuYasha asked. "Nothing InuYasha nothing." Kiki said trying to control her laughter. That is when Stara came out. "Okay everyone let's eat then Kiki can tell us what she wanted to tell us last night." Stara said everyone nodded as they went into the main house to eat. As everyone eat Sesshomaru came in last due to a lot of paper work and scroll reading, everyone stopped eating except for Rin who was hungry this morning. "You don't got to stop eating Kiki when Lord Sesshomaru comes in he would not get mad." Rin said swallowing her food. Kiki just nodded at Rin's words, InuYasha did not like the idea of eating at the same table with Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru did not like the idea either. "Kiki, can you just say what you wanted to say so we can get on and leave." InuYasha said everyone else just looked at InuYasha. "InuYasha, be good let Kiki eat." Kagome said. "That is okay Kagome. He has a point." Kiki said.

Rin stopped eating as she looked at Kiki, Kiki looked down at first as she took a deep breath. "Business is no place for the breakfast table." Stara came out and spoke. Everyone looked at her, and Sesshomaru looked at her from the corner of his eyes and Stara just nodded. "If you want to talk go to the throne room." Stara said cleaning the table with some of the other sevants. "Fine by me." InuYasha said getting up, Sesshomaru got up as well and everyone followed him to the throne room. The room was kind of like Lady Inukimi's throne room expect instead of veils weapons hang on the wall and pillows for people to sit on, and in the front of the room a throne that Sesshomaru sat on when he would take business. "Well, little brother you wanted her to talk so now she can." Sesshomaru spoke as he sat down. Everyone else did and Kagome was about ready to tell InuYasha to sit. "I know who I am suppose to protect and the other I'm loyal to. It came clear to me when Shadto was attacking my family and I." Kiki said. Kagome was hoping Kiki would keep InuYasha to be loyal to so that way Kiki would always be close. Everyone knew if it was Sesshomaru there would be no way she could be happy with that choice, but either way they felt sorry for her. "InuYasha, the mark Luna gave you is above your left eye. Which is the mark of protection. Since your demon blood got out of hand before it could happen again if Shadto learns of it. So I got to keep you safe from him. The other you all should know by know who I'm meant to be loyal to, and that is Lord Sesshomaru for his mark is the mark of loyalty and it is on his hand." Kiki said. That is when everyone looked around one of the servants who worked in the house over heard and passed it on to a other, and before to long the whole palace ground was talking of it that Luna's daughter had made the choice. "Kiki are you sure about both marks?" Kagome asked her cousin. "Yes, Kagome I am." Kiki said looking at her cousin. "So this means that Kiki is going to be with us?" Rin asked to make sure. "Yes, Rin that is if Lord Sesshomaru will have it." Kiki said as she got up, and went over to were Sesshomaru sat. She bowed to him, "What will it be Mi'Lord will you let me serve under you as my mother Luna served under your father by her choice and own free will as I do on my own." Kiki said.

Everyone looked at Sesshomaru who stayed silent for abit, as he got up, and went to Kiki he stood beside her and closed his eyes. "If that is what you wish." Sesshomaru said leaving the throne room. Jaken's mouth dropped open and Rin smiled happily. Kiki smirked and looked back to see Rin happy and Jaken's shocked face. Everyone else was speechless, "Well, that was quick and easy." Stara said. "Sounds like my first date." Kiki said to make a joke. "A Date?" Stara asked. "Nevermind." Kiki said laughing it off. Kagome went over to Kiki, and did not know what to say. "Kiki, are you sure?" Kagome asked. She did not want to leave her cousin again. "Yes, Kagome for now this is the way it needs to be. I will travel with Lord Sesshomaru and you travel with InuYasha maybe somewhere along the way we can get the two of them to work together and expect each other as brothers." Kiki said in a low whisper. Kagome looked at Kiki and was starting to understand. She nodded at her cousin, and went over to InuYasha. "Come on InuYasha let's go we got things do before we go looking for Shadto." Kagome said dragging InuYasha out of the main house with everyone following. Sango and Miroku got their stuff some the guest house, and Kiki walked them all out. When she said her good byes the gates of the palace closed tightly, "I wonder where I go from here." Kiki thought to herself that is when she heard Stara call her name. "Kiki come in I will show you your room, and let's try that new kimono on that I had Shekelly make for you." Stara said. Kiki just smiled abit, and ran to Stara. "Okay, I'm coming." Kiki said.

(Hope you all liked it. Thank You For Reading! May God Bless You All!. Please Rate & Review Thank you)


	9. Princess Yumi's Jealouy

Kiki watching the fire that was set by Jaken as it danced with the wind. She had been traveling with Sesshomaru for a week now. She had gotten use to living on fish and sleeping on the cold hard ground, she even got use to wearing the strange kimono Shekelly made for her. The kimono was not a normal one it was made from demon moon dust which kept whoever wore it safe just like normal armor, the bottom part of the kimono was made into shorts since Shekelly had studied the kind of bottoms Kiki liked to wear she made it extra special for Kiki. The top part was that of a normal kimono Kiki, however only wore the right side of it on and let the left side hang down showing off the arm cover Stara had gave her which looped around the middle of her back and showed off her belly and end just about her shoulder. The arm cover was made from dead demon snake skin it was tough and hard to break it was something useful for battle, and with just a small push of her middle finger scales would shoot from it harming any human, or demon with deadly poison. The kimono was a light grayish color with purple stars and large dark moon crest on the back of it to finish it off it had a small tie that tied on the side of it the belt of it was black. Kiki wore long stockings she brought from her own time that went abit passed her knees that were black, but see through. She wore sandals that were gray, but had purple ties that went up all the way to Kiki's lower legs. She did indeed now look like the daughter of Luna and the guardian of the Western Lands.

"Kiki, are you okay?" Asked Rin who was holding a fish out for Kiki to eat. Kiki looked at Rin, and smiled abit. "I'm fine." Kiki said taking the fish to eat it.

Sesshomaru and Jaken had been gone for almost a day and left Kiki to care for Rin until they came back. Kiki ate the fish as Rin was running around playing tag with Cody. Kiki had heard something as she looked to the left of her, and wondered what that noise was.

"Rin, stay still." Kiki said. Rin blinked as she did what she was told. Cody smelled the air as he growled not liking the scent he was picking up.

"Come out now!" Kiki ordered as she pulled Moon Sega to her. That is when a shadow like figure came and jumped in front of Kiki. Kiki put the left blade of Moon Sega to the shadow's throat, "State your business." Kiki said. The shadow looked at her, and when it stepped into the light a tall dark blue hair demon with pointed ears, and a scar on his right cheek could be seen.

"You are Luna's daughter no?" The demon asked.

"What if I am?" Kiki said.

"My name is Aona I'm servant to the Lord of the Eastern Lands." Aona spoke. Kiki looked at him as she felt Rin cling to her Kimono sleeve. Cody stood in front of both Kiki and Rin growling at the demon to get lost.

"What do you want here?" Kiki asked.

"I was ordered to bring you back with me. The Lord's daughter Yumi would like to have a word with you." Aona said.

Kiki put Moon Sega up she looked at Aona. "My name is Kiki, I'm afraid I can't leave Lord Sesshomaru has not come back yet, and I'm not tilted to leave until he returns." Kiki said to Aona as she turned her back to him. She took Rin's hand and started to walk back to the fire to keep her warm. Aona jumped in front of her again.

"I'm afraid Lady Kiki you are in no tilted to say no either." Aona said pulling a blade from his side. That is when a green flash came in front of Aona knocking him off his feet. Kiki had grabbed Rin jumping out of the way. When the smoke clear Kiki looked to see Sesshomaru holding out his sword with Jaken beside him.

"You have some nerve you stupid neko for trying to order around what belongs to Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken shouted at Aona.

"What belongs to Lord Sesshomaru?" Kiki thought to herself when she looked at Jaken, that is when she saw Aona try to make a break for it, but she put the same blade she pulled out on him before, but this time by his private parts. "Need to ask yourself do you feel that lucky." Kiki said. "Rin are you okay?" Kiki asked looking back at her.

"Yes, I'm fine now Kiki." Rin said running over to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru walked over to were Kiki was. "What is the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru asked.

"He said that his princess called Yumi wanted to see me. I guess she wants to talk or something." Kiki answered Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru glared at Aona who tried to move, but Sesshomaru pointed his sword at Aona's neck now. "I was asking this fool." Sesshomaru said looking down at Aona.

"Princess Yumi heard of Luna's daughter was back and wanted to talk with her. She became jealous when she heard that her future mate and making a pack with Luna's daughter, before her." Aona said now shaking. Kiki pulled her blade back and looked at Sesshomaru as if saying what is he talking about.

"Future Mate? How dare you say that Yumi is Sesshomaru's mate." Jaken said. Sesshomaru pulled his blade away from Aona's neck, as Kiki was still left in a confused state. She blinked watching Aona get up, as he bowed.

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru, would you let Kiki come with me so Yumi may talk to her?" Aona asked. Kiki did not know what to think at this point she just waited for Sesshomaru to speak who was quiet as always. "I leave it up to you Kiki." Sesshomaru said walking off. Kiki nodded and looked at Aona. Sesshomaru watched as Kiki followed Aona to the palace were Yumi lived. Sesshomaru remember Yumi to well she and him were promised to each other when they were still pups, but as Sesshomaru got older he did not want such a fate to be married off to someone who was not pleasing to him. Sesshomaru watched until Kiki was out of sight.

"Mi'Lord are you really going to let Kiki go off alone?" Jaken said. "What makes you think she is alone Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked when he did Jaken saw Cody walking towards were Kiki had went to. "So Cody is going to follow. It seems only right since Cody does belong to Kiki." Jaken said. Cody stopped as he looked at Sesshomaru who was looking at him. Cody barked loudly as he went after Kiki. Sesshomaru just closed his eyes as he walked off to back what he was doing. "Did I miss something or did Cody and Sesshomaru just talk dog tongue. Wait for me Mi'Lord." Jaken said running to catch up. This time Rin followed them both hoping Kiki would not be to long.

When Kiki and Aona got to the castle she looked around to see thousands upon thousands of different flowers circling the palace. She stood their speechless, but it did not feel as beautiful or breath taking as Sesshomaru's palace. "This way Lady Kiki." Aona said leading Kiki inside the palace. Aona stopped when they got to the kitchen. "Please wait here. I will let Princess Yumi know you are here." Aona said. Kiki nodded and waited that is when she heard someone say wolf demon. She looked to see a big black figure run towards her knocking over maids and servants of the castle. That is when she smiled and whistled, Cody appeared as he wagged his tail and barked happily, "Foolish boy." Kiki said smiling rubbing behind his ears.

Aona came running in and saw half of the servants on their butts due to what Cody had just did. He looked to see Kiki petting him. "He is my dog and goes where I go." Kiki stated, Aona just nodded and moved his hand for Kiki to follow when she did she was lead to a small garden outside the palace. Kiki saw a young like dog demon with light blue hair. The demon looked at her the demon had pink eyes that studied Kiki. "You are the daughter of Luna." Spoke the demon. "Yes, I am. You are Princess Yumi." Kiki said. She nodded. "I have bought her here as you asked my Princess now I take my leave." Aona said. "Yes, you are done here for now Aona you may go." Yumi said softly. Aona nodded and left both girls alone. "Will, you please come with me Kiki." Yumi said as she started to walk. Kiki nodded as Cody followed. "I know you must be busy so I will get right to the point of why I wanted you here." Yumi said. "I would like that if you did not mind. I am busy traveling with Lord Sesshomaru and all." Kiki said not really caring for the aura she felt around Yumi or her palace. "Lord Sesshomaru and I were promised to each other at birth. However time has passed and he has never came to make me his mate. When I heard he had a female and a small child with him, I became jealous you can say." Yumi said.

Kiki just started to laugh out loud. Yumi looked at her and wondered why she was laughing. " Lady Yumi, the child that follows Lord Sesshomaru is called Rin she is a child that lost her family and now follows Lord Sesshomaru on her own free will just as Master Jaken does. Just like Cody and I do." Kiki said softly. It was weird before Kiki would have said it was because of her being the daughter to Luna, but no it was because she did not mind it now. Yumi felt shamed abit for thinking that Sesshomaru would be taken by this human girl. "I see now you only follow him due to the fact you are his servant as promised by your mother." Yumi said. That is when Kiki's smile went away, "Promise, or not I follow Lord Sesshomaru on my own will. Princess Yumi, since we are speaking of My Lord. I don't think he has any true feelings of being married to you. I think he still wishes to be single for the time being inless something were to change his mind." Kiki said.

Yumi just glared at her. "How dare you state Lord Sesshomaru is not pleased with me in anyway." Yumi shouted out in angry. "I did not say that Princess Yumi. I just stated that Lord Sesshomaru might not want to get married right away. He does have his lands to worry about since Shadto is back." Kiki said now just wanting to leave. "I think if we are done talking here Princess Yumi I will take my leave." Kiki said turning to walk away. Cody nodded his head with a dirty look on his face to Yumi as he followed Kiki. That is when guards blocked Kiki and Cody's path. Kiki sighed heavily, as she turned her head back to Yumi. "Princess Yumi please don't start something you are going to not be able to handle." Kiki said softly staring at her. "I always finish what I start." Yumi said holding out her hand for her guards to grab Kiki.

Kiki closed her eyes as she put Moon Sega blade first in the ground. She heard one of the guards run towards her as Cody got under him knocking the guard off his feet, as Kiki grabbed the arm of the guard, and through him over her shoulder sending him into the garden. Yumi blinked never in her life has she seen such strength from a female demon. Kiki looked back to Yumi this time with dark purple eyes. "Princess Yumi if you wish not to lose anymore guards I would adive you letting me and Cody pass this once. I do have My Lord waiting on him and when it comes to business he hates to be kept waiting." Kiki spoke with a firm voice. "If I can't travel with Lord Sesshomaru and be his mate no one will." Yumi said changing into her true form. "This is what I was hating. I'm not strong enough to take on Yumi in full form, but what choice to we got boy." Kiki said to Cody. Cody nodded, as he changed into his human form that looked like a full blood demon. "Time to let the blood flow." Cody said. "No, Cody we don't need anymore blood shed. Princess Yumi's heart is filled with jealous if we don't find a way to get to her heart. Shadto will find her and use it against her and us." Kiki said looking up at Yumi. "Yumi please listen you got to stop if not Shadto will sense your jealous please I beg you stop this or it will come to your death or ours." Kiki shouted.

-Meanwhile-

"What is taking that woman so long? She should be back by now." Jaken said getting annoyed since they had waited so long. "Master Jaken, please let Kiki and Cody be. If they are talking to royalty that means Kiki is became famous like Lord Sesshomaru is and InuYasha is." Rin said laughing. "You foolish girl you don't get it Yumi is promised to lord Sesshomaru, and any female dog demon that gets jealous of a another female will kill that female to protect what is theirs. Dogs are very protective over what is theirs, normal they wond up killing or scaring off any other dogs in the area." Jaken said. "So is that why Lord Sesshomaru is the only dog demon in the Western Lands besides his mother and half-brother." Rin said. "Yes, Rin that is right." Jaken said. Just then Rin saw Lord Sesshomaru behind Jaken, "How long where you there Mi'Lord?" Rin asked with a grin. Jaken turned around to bow to his lord. "Sorry, Lord Sesshomaru I did not hear you." Jaken said with his face first in the dirt. Sesshomaru did not pay Jaken any mind instead he was looking for two others that should have been there to greet him back. "Where is Kiki?" Sesshomaru asked Jaken coldly. "Remember my Lord is she still with Princess Yumi." Jaken said. "You let her be gone this long knowing what demon Yumi is." Sesshomaru stated. That is when it hit Jaken that Kiki could be infact worse trouble then before. "Did you not hear my orders Jaken that I gave you before I left?" Sesshomaru asked more annoyed then normal even if his face did not show it. "Ask me Mi'Lord?" Jaken asked blinking since he was confused.

"Don't you remember Master Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru said he wanted us all here when he got back. So that means he wanted to go get Kiki and Cody so we could leave these lands." Rin said knowing what her Lord meant. Jaken looked up at Sesshomaru who was glaring, but staring towards the palace of Yumi. "Jaken you are to stay here with Rin." Sesshomaru said leaving Rin and Jaken alone again.

-Back with Kiki-

A large paw came crashing on the ground as Yumi laughed since it was her paw, "That will destory you both." She growled. That is when she felt her paw thrown back when it went back she went back with it. Cody was blocking the path of the paw that almost killed Kiki. Kiki was now covered in poison drool thanks to Yumi's spit. Kiki whistle for Moon Sega it came flying towards her, as it did it gave off a soft glow. "Moon Sega hear my pray show me the heart of this jealous demon!" Kiki ordered as she did the light went to Yumi, however, something different happen the light hit off a barrier. "What? Wait, how did the light that Moon Sega gave off get blown back." Kiki thought. "Don't you know anything daughter of Luna, She was apart of the dog clan the same clan Sesshomaru and I come from. When I was a child Luna to marked me so none of her powers could ever work on me since my heart was almost like hers." Yumi said. With those words Kiki knew her Moon Sega was no longer useful to her in battle. "Your heart is clouded, but not enough for Moon Sega to step in, so that means in this fight I can't use her." Kiki said standing up. "You foolish human the poison will soon go through your body once it does you will be dead. There is only one female in Sesshomaru's life and that shall be me." Yumi growled.

Cody ran towards Yumi. "Time for you to sit girl." Cody said hitting Yumi in the back of the head, but to no effect instead Yumi used one of her three tails to grab on to Cody and throw him into the river. "Cody!" Kiki said running over to him. "I don't think so human. This fight is between us females." Yumi said. Kiki looked up at her, and glared. "Bring it Princess!" Kiki said, that is went Yumi ran towards Kiki leaving only dust in her path. Kiki was getting hit with every force Yumi could throw, Kiki blocked half of the attacked only to have both her arms bleeding. Kiki just throw her arms back to get the blood off of them, as waited for Yumi to attack again. As Kiki saw Yumi coming she jumped into the air, as saw the blue ball that belong to the infant she named Conaru. "Use it Kiki, it might not help you fight, but it will give some time for you to think of a new plan." Conaru spoke to her. Kiki took the ball, as it turned black with stars shooting around it. "Okay Princess Yumi you want to play hard ball let's do this." Kiki said taking the ball into her hands, and throwing into the air. "Shooting Stars!" Kiki shouted as she did millions of stars for miles around start to fall on Yumi and her palace. Yumi got down as the stars started to cut her she whimpered badly since it seemed these stars would not end. Kiki landed on the ground hard, as she could barely get up, but she felt Cody's wet nose as he was back in his wolf form, he through Kiki on his back, and started to make his way out of the garden.

"The stars were a tool to help us get out alive. Yumi is powerful but not smart enough." Kiki said holding on to Cody. When they both reached the outside of the gate to the palace Cody set Kiki down as they both looked back. Kiki sighed, and leaned back on the cold grass. Sweat was coming down her body, her arms covered in deep cuts and sores. She did not pay them any mind just the fact she had made it through her first full demon without Moon Sega ran through her mind. She knew now she had to get stronger she knew Cody would not always be there, nor Lord Sesshomaru. When Kiki though of Sesshomaru she felt something, or someone over her. She opened one eye to see a pair of golden eyes staring back at her coldly. "Lord Sesshomaru." Kiki said in surpise she got on one knee as she bowed. Cody nodded and bowed as well. "Mi'Lord why are you all the way out here?" Kiki asked keeping her gaze down. "Do I really need to answer that." Sesshomaru said. He saw Kiki's arms and knew it was her blood he had smelt, and when it looked over to Yumi's palace he saw Yumi with three other guards coming towards them.

"Kiki, you are to go back Rin is in need of your care." Sesshomaru spoke as he got in front of Kiki and Cody. "Rin, what as happen to her?" Kiki asked worried. "It is nothing serious she is just in need of your care, and tell Jaken to a dress your wounds once you are done with Rin. You are all to be ready when I come back. Cody stand watch with Ah-Uh until my return." Sesshomaru said looking towards Yumi and her guards. Kiki saw as she wondered was she wrong did Sesshomaru want to make Yumi's his mate. When those thoughts came to her mind, she felt her heart beat differently as she did Sesshomaru looked at her from the corner of his left eye. "Why are you still here? Do you forget who you serve now Kiki." Sesshomaru said. "No, Mi'Lord I know who I serve, I shall do as you ask." Kiki said jumping on Cody as they both took off.

-Sesshomaru's POV-

I heard the sound of her heart change as she kept looking at me. I gave her a order and I was going to make sure this time she listened. When I saw she was out of sight my right hand the inside of it started to glow. "I know I can feel her heart beat within my own chest." I said closing my hand as the glow started to fade. I looked up to see Yumi looking at me with love in her eyes, I however just glared at her. "Lord Sesshomaru it is good to see you again. What brings you here?" Yumi asked trying to knock off the real reason I had come. "I came when I smelt the blood of one of my servants that are traveling with me." I spoke firmly to her. She looked at me as her face changed. "You smelt their blood. I hope they are okay." Yumi said as she turned her head. "Oh they are I sent them off." I said to her as I smirk. She looked at me, and asked, "Since you are here Lord Sesshomaru have you come to make me your mate as well." She asked. I looked at her, "I have no mind in making you my mate Yumi, nor did I ever." I spoke turning my back to her. "You can't do that Sesshomaru we were promised at birth to each other, by our fathers you can't break their promise to one other, and you know that is the law." Yumi said putting her hands into fists. With that a green whip went across her guard knocking them down without their heads. That is when a hand came around Yumi's neck as a pair of red eyes looked into her pink eyes. "I will make this clear only once, I will not make you my mate. I could careless if our fathers made it a law by blood. It is also against the law to hurt the daughter of the pure demoness very to live. So you tell me Yumi who would hell have more right now." I said in angry. Yumi started to shake, and whimper in fear.

Was my hand went tighter around her neck, I felt someone put their warm hand on my arm that held up Yumi. I looked to see Kiki looking at me with those eyes that seemed to read me like a book since I hated most at times. "Lord Sesshomaru please….spare her life." She asked. "And why should I?" I asked her growling. " For the sake of the lands, and our parents." She said with that I felt her hand grab on to my right one that held the mark Luna had given me so many years ago. I felt her fingers go between my fingers, as I saw her body close to mine with her face buried in my chest close to my tail/boa my eyes widen only for a second as I shook it off. Looking down at her my attention no longer on Yumi, as I drop her taking in Kiki's warmth, and scent. Yumi landed hard on her back, but gaze was normal as I let Kiki's hand stay in my. I neither held her hand back, nor moved it from mine. Her forehead glew a light purple, as my hand glew a light blue.

-End Of His POV-

Kiki put her arm around Sesshomaru to keep him from killing Yumi. "Please no more blood shed Lord Sesshomaru." Kiki said holding on to him tightly. "Kiki.."Was all Sesshomaru said as his boa/tail came around her waist as they both started to take off in the air, when they did Kiki found herself laying on Sesshomaru's tail/boa as they flew through the air. Yumi just sat there watching them move out of sight. Kiki saw her hand was no longer in Sesshomaru's she looked at him, however, only silence came on them both.

(Sorry you guys that it took forever to get this chapter out. I have been working and going to GED classes along dealing with family drama. I hope you all like this chapter. I plan on making a better chapter soon. Please rate and review.)


End file.
